When Gaea Met the Moon
by serenityrain2233
Summary: what if Serena was transported along with Hitomi to Gaea? what does this sll mean for Gaea and for Earth? what secret will be revealed when these two worlds meet? Read and find out and please Review... thanks and happy reading...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Your highness!!!" shouted a guard as he rushed through the doors of the library where he and visitors had assembled together to discuss trading between their countries.**

"**What is it Captain?" Van asked seeing the distress on his face.**

"**A pillar your highness has been spotted just outside the city." The captain said causing Van and Allen to look at one another.**

"**Ready my horse!" Van spoke to his captain as he walked over and grabbed his sword.**

"**Van do you think that is could be Hitomi?" Millerna asked hopeful. **

"**That's what I'm hoping for Millerna." He said walking out the door Allen following him closely.**

**They made their way to the site and what they found confused them not only was Hitomi there, there was another girl with her both were unconscious the one girl was covered in cuts and bruises and was lying on top of Hitomi.**

**Allen took the unfamiliar girl and Van picked up Hitomi wondering what had happened.**

**When they reached the palace the healer was summoned but Millerna examined Hitomi personally.**

"**Well how is she Millerna?" Van asked worried.**

"**She's just fine but the other girl well it's hard to say she was hurt pretty bad." Millerna stated with a worried look on her face.**

**It wasn't long that evening when Hitomi woke up all wondering what had happened that the pillar had brought her there one again.**

**Hitomi opened her eyes and looked around as she sat up she knew right away where she was.**

"**Hitomi your awake what happened to you?" Van asked almost frantic.**

**Hitomi looked at him as was so happy to see him he had sat down on the edge of her bed and she hugged him tightly as if her life depended on it.**

"**Oh Van it was horrible…. She cried into his arms then realized that the girl Serena had saved her life.**

"**Van where is she Where is Serena?" She franticly asked him with terror in her eyes.**

"**So her name is Serena…?" asked a familiar voice. Hitomi looked to see Allen and Millerna were there along with Dryden.**

"**She was hurt pretty bad Hitomi I don't know if she will be alright or not." Millerna spoke to her friend.**

"**Hitomi who is she and what happened?" Van asked her again gaining Hitomi's gaze once more.**

"**She saved my life… these people from another world came to ours and started attacking…." Hitomi was speaking when she was interrupted.**

"**I think we know how that feels…" Allen spoke thinking about something.**

"**Millerna can I see her?" Hitomi asked she was then lead across the hall to the room where Serena was resting Hitomi walked over to her and looked at her puzzled.**

"**What is it Hitomi?" Van asked her.**

"**I was wondering why out of all the people there were to save she chose me." Hitomi said worried about her new found friend.**

**It was then Serena opened her eyes and looked around.**

"**Because that's what I do Hitomi… it would have been my fault if you got hurt." Serena spoke sitting up everyone shocked at her recovery.**

"**Serena… your okay….!" Hitomi said giving her a hug. Serena smiled at her and returned the hug.**

"**How would have been your fault?" Van asked Serena as Hitomi was ending the hug.**

"**Because… Well… the man that attacked Hitomi was really after me…." Serena said hanging her head.**

"**Serena… Why would he have been after you?" Hitomi asked confused.**

**Serena looked around and realized that she wasn't on earth any more she thought to herself… "Where am I?" Everyone was now looking at her for an answer and she didn't know if she should tell them.**

"**Well…. Are you going to tell us or not?" Dryden spoke up he walked in behind his wife wanting to know himself what was going on. Serena looked at Hitomi for reassurance.**

"**Serena you're on a planet called Gaea and we are all friends here…" Hitomi told her giving her the reassurance that she needed.**

"**Did you say Gaea? That's not possible…" Serena said to her then looked at the group of people around her. ("It can't be I was told that the gate way was sealed over a thousand years ago.") Serena thought to herself.**

"**Well I hate to break it to you but its true." Hitomi said to her. Serena at there thinking about what was going on here when she was about to say something her broach started to react to something where it was reacting to Hitomi or the fact that she was now on a planet that had been forbidden to those who lived on earth.**

"**I think we need to let her rest now?" Millerna spoke up seeing the girl's confusion about all of this. Millerna then shoved everyone out of the room shutting the door behind her.**

"**Millerna what are you doing she never answered our questions." Dryden asked his wife.**

"**If you didn't notice she wasn't going to answer them right now she doesn't know us there for she doesn't trust us my husband dear." Millerna said to his comment folding her arms.**

"**Millerna is right about that." Van spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "If we are going to get any answers we have to show her that we mean her no harm." Van finished putting his hand on his chin pondering bout Serena.**

"**Van what are you thinking?" Allen asked as he watched him look at her door with suspicion.**

"**Nothing really I think for now we should get some rest she's not going any where we can talk again with her tomorrow." He said putting his arm around Hitomi leading her back to her room the others went there own ways as well.**

**When Serena was sure that everyone was gone from outside the door she got up and walked slowly over to the window doors leading out to a balcony she looked up at the sky and was shocked to see the earth hanging in the sky along side the moon her broach blinked once again reacting to something but again she wasn't sure to what.**

**Allen was out on his terrace not far from Serena's he looked over and saw her looking up at the sky and he was shocked at what he heard come out of her mouth.**

**Serena grasped her broach tightly and closed her eyes.**

"**I can't believe that I'm actually here. After all these years I finally get to see it for myself." Serena spoke smiling when she opened her eyes she looked at the earth it was getting darker this new enemy was now taking over her planet and she was in a world to where all she could do was watch unable to do anything to help. She once again closed her eyes turning slightly away it was then she had a vision flash before her eyes. She saw what remained of her friends back on earth Seiya and his brothers they had transformed to defend the earth it was then a flash of light consumed Sailor Star Fighter/Seiya Serena then fell to the ground tears streaming down her face then she let out at a cry.**

"**NO! Seiya!!!" Serena screamed as if she were in pain.**

**Allen knew that everyone would soon enter her room at hearing her cry he quickly ran out his door and in to her room then one bye one the others entered the room.**

"**Serena! What's wrong? What happened?" Van asked as he made his way to her on her terrace he saw that she was looking up at the mystic moon the tears were like rivers streaming down her cheeks.**

"**Van what's going on?" Hitomi asked as she entered the seen.**

"**I'm not sure." He said as Hitomi went to get closer to her.**

"**Serena…" Hitomi said softly placing a hand on her shoulder.**

"**My friends…. They need me and I can't help them…" Serena spoke choking up.**

"**Because you're here right." Hitomi said to her now kneeling down in front of her.**

"**I don't know how to get back… Hitomi look at the earth. At this remark Hitomi looked up at it along with Van and Allen.**

"**Serena what's going on why is it getting darker?" Hitomi asked with concern.**

"**I need to get back before it's too late." Serena said now hanging her head.**

"**But Serena what could you do even it you were there and how do you know your friends are even in danger." Hitomi asked with sincerity.**

"**Your right what could I do even if I were there." She said getting to her feet and walking past everyone and going into her room. "I'm sorry for waking you all up maybe I just imagined what I saw." Serena said holding herself tightly.**

"**You saw something what did you see?" Hitomi asked her concerned. Allen and Van heard the concern in her voice and wondered why. **

"**I just have always been able to know when some one I care about is in danger I have visions of it before it happens." Serena replied to her question.**

"**So you have visions of future events." Allen spoke up.**

"**Yes why?" Serena replied.**

"**Because I also have visions." Hitomi said looking at Serena worried about her ability and what it meant for Gaea this time.**

"**Maybe we should all get some rest now." Van said walking up to Hitomi then looking over at Allen, Allen gave a nod let him know that he was going to keep an eye one things and would guard her door they both feared that it wasn't over concerning Serena. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In the days to come Serena made her way through the palace with Allen guiding her. As they walked Allen noticed her cheerfulness that she began the day with had drifted away.**

"**Serena, Are you alright?" Allen asked her.**

"**Yes, Allen I'm fine… worried but fine…" She said smiling up at him.**

"**Serena if you wish to talk about it…" He said to her she stopped her walk as did Allen.**

"**It's just that this friend of mine well he's very important to me him and his brothers you see they are all that are left the enemy on earth right now killed all my friends but them they died protecting me…." Serena spoke realizing that maybe she was revealing too much about herself to him… tears had begun to fall to the floor in front of her.**

"**Serena we will do what we can to get you back to them as soon as possible." Allen spoke putting his hands on her shoulder. "Serena can I ask you a question why were you willing to die saving Hitomi?" he had asked her as they had begun to walk again he looked down at her as she was thinking about what to say.**

"**Well you see…. I …. Just felt that I had too." She finally answered his question the best that she could.**

"**Serena you should know by now that you can trust us all here with the whole truth." **

"**Allen its not you or Van any one here on Gaea that I cant tell you its Hitomi she's the reason why I cant tell you." Serena said walking faster and past him.**

"**Serena! Wait!" Allen yelled grabbing her arm as he caught up with her. "Serena why is Hitomi the reason?" He asked her trying to look her in the eye.**

"**Because if I told all of you she would find out and she found out and then we went back to earth she could tell my secret or worse if any one found out that she knew they would use her against me they could hurt her to get to me and I wont have that!" Serena ended her explanation loudly with tears streaming down her face. "I won't let anyone else suffer because of me!!" She said ripping her arm out of his hand and she ran back to her room in tears.**

**Later that afternoon Van and Hitomi had run into Allen.**

"**Allen have you seen Serena today because no one else has." Van asked him.**

"**She and I were walking together earlier… she and I had a talk that I'm afraid upset her." Allen told them with concern.**

"**What did you talk about?" Hitomi asked him curiosity on the tip of her tongue.**

"**We talked about her friends it would seem that all; that are left are three they were all killed by the enemy attacking on the mystic moon. I then proceeded to ask her the reason why she doesn't trust us with the whole truth she told me that Hitomi is the reason she fears if Hitomi knew the truth she would tell when they returned home and she fears for her safety as well." Allen explained to the two standing in front of him. Van looked at Hitomi and wondered what threat would; Hitomi pose to this girl.**

"**But what could I possibly do to her and why would my life be in danger?" Hitomi asked.**

"**That is a question that still needs to be answered." Allen said.**

"**I think that I will talk to her about it, I have noticed that she's seems to be avoiding me for some reason." Hitomi said as she made her way down the hall to Serena's room. It didn't take long before Van and Allen decided to follow.**

**Hitomi knocked on Serena's door she didn't answer so Hitomi slowly opened it.**

"**Serena… Are you here?" Hitomi asked while she slowly opened the door.**

**Hitomi then made her way into the room the Van and Allen slowly entering behind her. Hitomi then spotted Serena out on her Balcony sitting she looked to be in deep thought about something.**

"**Thinking about your friends?" Hitomi asked.**

"**Yes and no." Serena said looking up at Hitomi. "I've also been thinking about weather or not to tell you my secret." She admitted to Hitomi.**

**It was then a red pillar of light ascended form earth, it lit up the sky and everyone was in some what a panic as they watched it.**

"**This is not good." Serena said watching it Serena took a hug breath letting it out.**

**It wasn't long till a guard came running through the door looking for Van.**

"**Your majesty!!! Are entire right division has been wiped out!" the guard reported to his king.**

"**What?!" Van yelled.**

"**There is only one man you highness he wiped them all out single handedly." The guard said in an almost panic.**

"**Van what are we going to do?" Allen asked his friend. Van looked at Hitomi with concern. Serena walked forward looking at Van.**

"**You can't fight him." She said wit sadness in her voice. "But I can…" She said looking him in the eyes with determination something up until now they had all yet to see. She took Van's hand and placed something in it Van looked at it confused.**

"**What is this?" Van asked her.**

"**It's something that you should have." Serena spoke softly then went to walk out the door. **

"**Serena; how are you going to fight him?" Hitomi asked her causing her to stop she turned and smiled at the three standing in her room.**

"**Every thing is going to be alright I promise." She said then walking out the door.**

**Van stood there looking at the object she had placed into his hand it was a golden figure with wings she had, had a draconian pendant but how did she get it and how did she know that he was one, he asked himself.**

"**I think that it's clear she has answers about Gaea for us." Allen said looking at the object. "You know our ****guymelefs would provide us with some protection." Allen added as they were thinking the same thing they couldn't let her go alone.**

**Serena was outside the palace walls sure that no one was around she lifted her broach high in the air and transformed into Eternal Sailor moon little did she know that Van and Allen had gotten their guymelefs and were watching her along with Hitomi who's mouth dropped at the sight.**

"**I don't believe it she's Sailor moon." Hitomi whispered as Van held her in the palm of Escaflowne after demanding to go with. They then watched Serena now Sailor moon take off running.**

"**Wow she's fast." Hitomi said hanging on to Escaflowne as Van and Allen ran to keep up with the girl. Serena reached an open area where Amida was waiting for her Van and Allen knelt there melefs down in the trees Hitomi went to hide with in them for safety.**

"**So the mighty Sailor moon has come to fight me." Amida said to her catching her off guard.**

"**You will not hurt these people Amida!" Sailor moon yelled at him.**

"**You know I have no quarrel with this world only earth and you my dear." He spoke to her getting closer to her.**

"**Don't touch me!" She yelled slapping him across the face and he rubbed his face.**

"**I will have your kingdom one way or another princess, since I took care the only competition with out him your future is gone so why not give in and except your fate." He said to her mockingly.**

"**I will never give into you!" She said taking her stance ready to fight him.**

"**I don't really see the need to fight do you?" He said snapping his fingers out of no where a male figure appeared.**

"**Seiya!!!" Sailor moon Screamed.**

"**I gathered that he meant a lot to you now princess let's talk about you and me." He spoke to her. Serena closed her eyes she was gripping her fists Seiya opened his eyes.**

"**Don't let him use me against you…" He spoke out to her Serena looked up at him at that moment she saw sailor mars telling her the same thing from years ago.**

"**Moon!!! Therapy!!! Kiss!!!!" She shouted as her scepter released its power against Amida. Amida was screaming in pain and Seiya fell to the ground Sailor moon ran to his lifeless body crying.**

"**Seiya please open your eyes…" She spoke crying to him and holding him.**

**Amida regained his composer and sent an energy blast at her and Seiya. Allen jumped Scherezade in front of them shielding them from the blast.**

"**Serena? Are you alright?" Allen asked when the blast subsided.**

"**Yes I'm fine but could you get Seiya out of here for me." She asked Allen lowered Scherezade's right hand and picked him up and retreated with him as requested.**

**Mean while Hitomi had left the protection of the forest for a moment to see if every one was alright and Van had left Escaflowne to look for her. Amida spotted Hitomi and took aim for her.**

"**The girl I failed to eliminate on earth." He said gaining Sailor moons attention she scrambled to her feet Van had ran to Hitomi and started to drag her in to the trees, the beam of light was about to hit them when Sailor moon got there in time shielding them with her body she let out a scream of pain as the beam hit her back feeling as if it were tearing her to pieces. Van looked at her shocked along with Hitomi **

"**Van… Get out of here now!!!" Sailor moon said as she fell to the ground. "You must get yourself and Hitomi out of here…! Don't look back just go please…" She said struggling to get to her feet. "I'll be alright just go." She reassured them then watched them run into the forest climbing in and onto Escaflowne and meeting up with Allen who was now making his way back to the palace with Serena's friend who was badly injured as they neared the palace they looked back and what they saw was shocking and overwhelming they saw a bright white light burst up into the air them nothing. Allen took Seiya into the palace for treatment while Van and Hitomi waited to see anything from Serena just as they were about to loose hope Sailor moon staggered out of the forest Hitomi ran to her as she leaned against a tree.**

"**Serena!!!" Hitomi yelled running to her Van followed her.**

"**I told you to stay here…" Sailor moon said to her with a hard look.**

"**We couldn't let you face him alone." Van said to her watching her face soften.**

**She got off the tree and went to walk Hitomi went to help her as she did her transformation faded away and she fell to the ground weak and exhausted.**

**Van then walked over and picked her up both worried about what had happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next day Seiya had awakened not remembering what had happened he looked around the room the room was gorgeous he sat up a confused as to where he was.**

"**So you're awake." Millerna said to him. "My name in Queen Millerna I'm the one who tended to your wounds." Millerna explained to him. It was then he remembered Serena seeing Millerna's blue eyes.**

"**Serena where is she is she alright?" He asked frantic.**

"**She's resting right now." Millerna spoke to him Seiya heard the tone she used and it had him worried.**

"**I need to see her please." Seiya asked and she agreed he was well enough to go and see her they walked a ways down the hall to her room Hitomi was there Van out on the balcony thinking when he heard the door open and saw who was walking through the door. Seiya walked over to Serena's side he took her hand and sat down by her side and gave her hand a kiss then squeezed it tight. The three watched this and could tell the love he had for her.**

"**Serena…. Open your eyes…" He spoke to her letting a tear fall from his eye. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." Seiya said to her then looked up at Millerna.**

"**Will she be alright?" He asked her gently.**

"**I don't know Seiya… we're not sure what happened to her…. Medically I believe she's fine but she won't wake up. Millerna told him. Seiya then turned his eyes back to Serena. They all could tell he was thinking about something. The three walked out to the balcony giving him some space with her. Seiya looked behind him to make sure they had all left the room.**

"**Serena come back… you have to fight… you have to fight if you ever hope to get your future back… as long as you live there is hope… So please Serena please come back to me…." Seiya pleaded with her.**

**Inside Serena's mind she thought she heard Darien she then thought the felt his strength his touch she opened her eyes taking in a deep breath. Seiya saw this and couldn't believe it he took her into his arms.**

"**Serena you're awake you're alright." He said releasing tears relieved.**

"**Seiya…" Serena said almost disappointed.**

**Everyone reentered the room shocked at the seen before them Serena was awake.**

"**Seiya are you alright?" She asked him.**

"**I'm fine Serena but you had me worried tell me what happened." Seiya spoke and asked her wanting to know what had caused this.**

"**Well… You see I… used the power of the crystal." She said ashamed lowering her face to him. Seiya picked up her chin and looked into her eyes and smiled at her.**

"**You know that it's dangerous to you… but I don't care about that right now I'm just so glad that you're alright." Seiya said once again taking her into his arms.**

"**I will leave you to rest now." Seiya said to her really not wanting to leave her side but felt that he should leave for a bit.**

"**That sounds like a good idea." Millerna spoke up walking up behind him. Seiya then got up and walked out the door everyone following behind him.**

**Hitomi couldn't help herself she had to say something to Seiya.**

"**You're one of the three lights aren't you?" Hitomi asked him.**

"**Yes, I am, couldn't help yourself could you?" Seiya said to her as he turned and looked at her with a smile. Hitomi smiled at him and blushed at his words.**

"**You were at my school giving a concert the other night." She said to him.**

"**I know Hitomi." He said to her she looked at him like how do you know my name, the others did the same. **

"**It's Seiya right?" Van asked him gaining his attention.**

"**Yes." He replied.**

"**I have some questions for you if you don't mind." Van said almost getting in his face. Seiya then looked at Hitomi.**

"**I will try and answer your questions but I wouldn't try and see my past or future it won't work on me." He said with a cocky attitude smiling as he followed Van down a hall passing Hitomi. In Van's study Van asked him questions along with Hitomi.**

"**Seiya… can you tell me what is going on?" Van asked him.**

"**I don't know if I can or should answer that until Serena is able to speak." Seiya said to him. Van looked at him for a moment then Hitomi asked a question.**

"**Seiya please can you tell me how you know about my abilities and why wont they work on you?" She asked waiting for a responds Van thought to himself about that being a good question.**

"**The answer to that is… I'm not from earth… I had come to earth two years ago on a mission to find my princess who had fled our world that had been destroyed that was when I met Serena…" He finally said to her with a smile. Hitomi stood there not knowing what to say she then thought about how her power was amplified while she was here on Gaea and went to touch him.**

"**Are you sure about that?" She said on her way to touch him Seiya watched and seen how confident she was her hand made contact with his clothing and at that time visions stated to flash before her images that she could not make sense of Seiya quickly removed her hand knowing she had seen something by the look on her face.**

"**Hitomi there are things that are supposed to be unknown to others." He said with concern Hitomi said nothing ashamed of what she had done and what she had seen his personal heart ache he let no one see.**

"**Again I will answer questions when Serena is better." He said almost angered, Seiya realized the way he was acting it wasn't like him to loose control like that.**

**The others watched his behavior concerned.**

"**I'm sorry this is not like me I don't know what's wrong with me please excuse me." Seiya said exiting the room.**

"**Hitomi what did you see?" Van asked her worried.**

"**I saw mostly his pain the heart ache he had and has been suffering. I saw his home world and its destruction, I saw how his heart being torn into between his now restored home and duty and…. And Serena he loves her but knows he can never have her… I saw other things that I couldn't make sense of at all…" Hitomi finished.**

"**Do you think that he's dangerous?" Allen asked her.**

"**No his job is to protect… I got that much." She said to the group.**

**The next day in Serena's room Seiya was by her side awaiting her to wake up. Her door opened it was Millerna she had come to check on her.**

"**She seems to be doing just fine now and how are you today Seiya?" She asked him**

"**I'm fine thank you… I want to say thank you for all that you have done for me and Serena… We didn't mean to get you all involved in this war of ours." Seiya said to her Millerna hear the word war and a chill rushed down her spine.**

"**Seiya may I ask you what Hitomi as to do with all this?" Millerna asked hoping he would answer her question. Seiya's head dropped at the question.**

"**We were hoping to leave her out of this too but when she became a target we had to get involved." He spoke with a heavy heart to the woman that was standing in front of him.**

"**Why is Hitomi a target?" Millerna asked confused.**

"**The enemy that was here the one that threaten this land he discovered that Hitomi had or is capable of the same power as Serena, Hitomi and Serena are giving off the exact same energy signature." Seiya spoke not sure of he should have said anything. **

"**So what does that mean?" Millerna asked him. Serena opened her eyes and had heard what was being said and joined in the conversation.**

"**It means that she… well she's part of my family or she could possibly be…." Serena stopped at that not wanting to make something out of nothing quite yet.**

**Millerna and Seiya both waited for her to finish but nothing came form her mouth as she was gazing out the window not far from her bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Millerna then went to report what she had found out from their guests.**

**Meanwhile Serena and Seiya were talking about what was going to happen and what should be done they had unintentionally gotten a planet involved that never should have been.**

"**Serena I need to know what all you know about this planet." Seiya demanded to know what she knew.**

"**This planet was created with the help of my mother queen Serenity of the moon kingdom Atlantis a civilization that was once apart of earth they were a powerful nation then one day and earth quake under the waves shook the sea causing it to rise up and swallow the entire piece of land along with its people my mother had gotten word from the royal family about what might take place they were spared along with a few others that my mother could get to with her power before the event this world Gaea was created with the approval of Darien's mother and father at the time Darien's mothers name was Gaea…. I had been able to come here as a young child but something happened to where the gate way between the earth the moon and Gaea was closed off.**

"**So you knew about this place then?" Seiya asked thinking about what he had been told.**

"**Seiya I'm telling you all this because I trust you and you mean a lot to me not to mention you are all I have now." Serena said lowering her head forcing her tear back.**

**Van went to enter the room and backed off when her heard them talking when he heard silence he slowly made hi way further into the room he then saw Seiya lift Serena's chin.**

"**Serena you don't have to pretend around me if you feel the need to cry please do so I know how it must feel they were my friends too you know…" Seiya told her. "You also need to remember who you are and never forget it…. You are Serena, Sailor moon and future queen of the earth." He finished saying to her.**

"**But Seiya with out Darien that future is gone with out my friends…" Serena stopped when Seiya snapped at her.**

"**You also need to remember that as long as you are alive there is still hope for your future…. Remember that power is in your hands." Seiya spoke to her so lovingly taking her face into his hands. Van then made his presents known them they both looked at him.**

"**Serena I don't want to bother you but there are questions I need you to answer." Van said to her. Serena then agreed to answer his questions.**

"**What would you like to know?" Serena said as Van came closer to ask her the questions.**

"**I want to know what this is and I want to know how you got it?" Van asked her holding up the golden pendant.**

"**My mother gave it to me long ago she said if I should ever come to Gaea to give it to a fare and worthy King and that is clearly you Van." Serena said to him she watched him and knew that another question was coming.**

"**Who is your mother?" Van asked almost confused.**

"**My mother is queen Serenity of the moon kingdom she helped create this world and save what Draconian's that she could it was over a thousand years ago now but I remember it, I was just a child then… like I was just telling Seiya I was here back then but the gate way was closed for some reason and now I find that it has been reopened." Serena spoke to Van. Van looked at her like she was crazy.**

"**You know Van it would be simpler to understand if I just simply show you." She said holding her crystal and with a flash of light images were then shown to Van along with Seiya who didn't quite understand the entire story played out before there eyes, now things were clear to Seiya about Darien and her future why it meant so much too her Van himself found sympathy for her as well and now understood about Gaea his people and the importants of the pendant she had given to him the king of Atlantis had once given it to her mother the queen of the moon who were in love with one another he also found that his mother was part of the royal family of Atlantis which made him more than what he was and he learned that there were other survivors out there some had returned to the mystic moon. One last image was brought before them it was brief but enough to bring up a question.**

"**Serena, who was that girl the one who was standing beside you?" Seiya asked her.**

"**I think she was my sister I still don't have all my memories from the past they still come to me one piece at a time." Serena answered Van looked at this girl who had given him all the answers to questions that he had; had and he noticed the more time he spent with her the more she was acting like a princess but yet not quite like the princess's that he knew.**

"**Van you have to promise me that you won't say anything to Hitomi about me thinking she's part of my family line." Serena asked of him.**

"**Don't you think you should I mean it might make things easier to figure out." Van spoke. "Besides I don't hide things from her." He finished. Serena saw the look on his face and realized what he meant by that Hitomi was his love. Serena then smiled at him. **

"**What?" Van said.**

"**Nothing…. I understand if you want to tell her that's fine I mean I never kept things from the one I loved either. At her words Van blushed Seiya saw this and grinned. Seiya could now see that the King had a very soft side to him even though he didn't seem to show it.**

**Days went by and ****Amida had not made a move against them everyone was getting a feeling of comfort hoping that he was possibly defeated and all that they had to worry about was getting Seiya and Serena back home along with Hitomi.**

**Seiya was roaming around the castle one after noon when he came across a room that held a piano he was shocked and pleased to see the musical instrument he sat down and put his had one the keys playing a song it didn't take long till words came out of his mouth. It was then Van heard the music along with Hitomi and went to see who it was and found Seiya.**

**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close….

**They listened to the words and heard the love and the sadness he was releasing.**

How could I face the faceless days  
if I should lose you now?

**  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
and almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are……**

**  
So close……  
So close……  
And still so far…….**

**When Seiya was finished he sat there in silence for a moment then before Hitomi or Van could let him know that they were there he began again so they stood there and listened to the music and the song he had begun to sing while this was going one Allen and Serena showed up and stood there listening as well….**

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
****if you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all….**

**The words were making Serena uncomfortable…**

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
Well make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I cant take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? 

**Van started thinking about Hitomi at this point and how this song was so true for him in every way….**

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
Well make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I cant take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 

**Serena had let tears start running down her face she knew that Seiya loved her but not to this extreme**

cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
cause I love you, whether its wrong or right  
And though I cant be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side….

I don't want to run away but I cant take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms….

**This time when Seiya ended his song he noticed that he had a crowd and backed away from the keys and went to get up with out one word to any one when Van stopped him.**

"**Seiya, please don't stop on our account… it's nice to know that someone knows how to play this thing." He said walking over to him and the piano by this time Serena had dried her tears.**

"**Still I should have not touched it with out your permission." Seiya said getting up from the piano Van sat him back down encouraging him to continue.**

"**Yes, Seiya please continue." Serena spoke up walking over to the piano Seiya could tell she had been listening the tear stains on her face spoke louder than her words.**

"**Do you want to join me in a song Serena?" Seiya asked her she didn't refuse so Seiya sat back down and began to play he picked a song that she knew.**

**It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always**

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

**As Serena sang all she could think of was Seiya she had wrote these very words after he left for his home she gave him a smile he always knew how to cheer her up.**

**On the other hand all Van was thinking bout was himself and Hitomi and their story.  
****  
I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways**

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember you….  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,….  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

**Hitomi thought that this was her and Van all over Allen was thinking the same thing and that there had to be some kind of connection between Serena and Hitomi for her to sing such a song.  
****  
If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that I'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you**

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you….

**The song ended Seiya got up from the piano and went over to Serena and put his arms around her.**

"**Serena everything is going to be just fine always remember that." Seiya said that as he gave her a hug. "I never left your side when you needed some one and I'm not going to this time either we will fight ****Amida together." Seiya spoke to her looking her in the eye.**

**("He's good I think he might be better than Allen when it comes to the ladies.") Hitomi thought to herself giving a grin to her thought Van saw this and was confuse.**

**A/N: please all I want to know what you think about this fic oh and sorry if it was too long I didn't realize how long it was till I looked down at my page count well bye now….****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**With in the to come Serena had begun to lift her spirits everyone was seeing the Serena that Seiya had told them about a happy go lucky girl who didn't seem to have a care in the world at times. One afternoon Serena was outside that palace walking the grounds she noticed a path it was very narrow it seemed to weave it's self with in the forest behind the palace she decided to follow it but what she didn't know was Van had spotted her from a window as he was walking out of a meeting with his consolers he began to run down the halls in hopes he could catch her before she made it to the end of the path he thought only he and Hitomi knew about.**

**Serena carefully made her way through the wood area she made it to the end she saw Escaflowne that had been reactivated not far from Escaflowne was a monument she got closer to get e better look at the stone she read the names on it by this time Van made his way there and found her, he didn't scold her but observed her.**

**Serena ran her hand along the name Varie Fanel.**

"**Varie…" she said softly, Van heard the sadness in her voice when she spoke his mothers name. Serena lowered her head and as a tear fell from her cheek to the ground a light shown brightly behind Serena it was Varie herself then Serena heard a voice and turned to it.**

"**Serena…" Varie said looking at Serena with gladness this was confusing to Van how did his mother know Serena he thought as he continued to watch and listen with curiosity.**

"**Varie… is that really you?" Serena asked shocked to see her.**

"**Yes, my dear it's me I'm so glad to see you still alive." Varie spoke to her.**

"**Varie…. I'm so sorry… that I wasn't there for you." Serena spoke with a sad heart.**

"**Don't be child…. You couldn't help it after all when I died you were just 4 years old am I right?" Varie said with a smile.**

"**Yes, but how did you know that I was…" Serena was saying when Varie interrupted her.**

"**Serena… we see all from this side…" Varie spoke walking towards her, then lifting her chin. "You're mother is so proud of you and the woman that you have become." Varie said with Serena looking her in the eyes.**

"**But how can she be proud of some one who let her friends die." Serena said to her turning from her. **

"**Serenity! You're friends died for you because they loved you that much…. Serenity they had a duty to you… to protect you at all costs… that is the harsh reality…. You know as long as you live your mother's kingdom will live on with out you there is no hope that is your duty as a princess a future queen to rule in your mothers place." Varie spoke to her.**

"**But with out those you love what is it worth…" Serena said turning to face her.**

"**You are not alone you still have people who care for you." Varie pointed out to her.**

"**Listen Serena I did not come to you to fight…. I came here to remind you that you are here for a reason… you must help my son… help him release the power of the pendant to full fill his true destiny, he can only do this with your help." Varie spoke to her with a pleading voice.**

"**How can I help Van when I can't even help myself…. I wasn't able to defeat ****Amida." Serena said to her.**

"**Serena you did defeat him I have seen him hear on the other side." Varie told Serena. "You are much stronger than what you think yourself to be." Varie continued with a smile.**

"**Really I did?" Serena said with surprise looking around with a thought in her head about the battle.**

**It was then a black spirit swirled from behind Varie.**

"**Oh no!" Varie said turning to see the black figure.**

"**Thank you Varie, for holding the door open for me this long to have my opportunity to come back." Amida said as he now floated above them. He then went after Serena Van revealed himself at that time.**

"**Serena!!!" Van yelled, this was enough to interrupt Amida attempt ****at attacking Serena.**

"**So this is your son Varie what a much better prize…." Amida said now going after Van.**

"**No!" Varie yelled as Amida made his decent upon Van. Serena then took it upon herself to throw herself in front of Van.**

"**Van!!" Serena yelled as Amida made his way inside her body Van stood there shocked at what she had done. Serena fell into his arms and went limp.**

"**Serena…!" Van said trying to get her to open her eyes. "Serena, why did you do that?" He said holding her close to him.**

"**She did it to protect you my son…. You're the only blood family she has left." Varie spoke to answer he son's question.**

"**Blood…? Family….?" Van said questioning his mother.**

"**Her mother Queen Serenity was my sister." Varie explained to Van, it was then a light appeared it was calling her back.**

"**Mother wait..! What about Serena?!" Van yelled.**

"**Van… Amida entered her body… I don't know how to help her… he will try and killer her from the inside now…." Varie spoke a tear running down her face as she neared the light.**

"**Van… Hitomi…." Varie spoke as she entered the light and was gone.**

"**Mother!!!" Van yelled to her but she was gone. Hitomi was the only one that could help her now van thought as he continued to hold Serena. As Van exited the wooded area with Serena in his arms Seiya along with Hitomi and the others spotted them and rushed over to see what had happened.**

"**Van… What happened?" Hitomi asked looking at his hard face then Van just walked forward with out a word and the others followed. In Serena's room Van put Serena in her bed then Van turned and looked at the group he then explained everything that he had witnessed.**

"**So Serena's this way because of you?" Seiya spoke out after a moment of silence after he was done explaining. All Van could do was look at him with anger.**

"**So what can we do?" Hitomi asked walking up to her Seiya watched her carefully.**

"**It's obvious don't you think." Seiya said walking over to Serena's side. "We have to go into Serena's mind and get Amida out of there." Seiya spoke shocking them all that he knew what to do.**

"**If that's so how do you suggest we do that?" Allen said to him testing his knowledge. Seiya then looked at Hitomi.**

"**I'll have to go by myself." Seiya said.**

"**And how are you going to do that?" Van asked him. Seiya smiled at his question.**

"**Serena and Hitomi aren't the only ones with powers, besides I can't risk Hitomi's life in this way." Seiya said looking at Serena who was getting paler by the minute.**

"**Seiya… You knew about me?" Hitomi said to him with question. Seiya nodded in reply. "Seiya even if you have the power to get there you need a guide." Hitomi spoke up to him. He knew that she was right and sighed in defeat to her words.**

"**There was a reason why my mother said Hitomi's name right before she left." Van reminded him. Seiya walked over to Serena and took her broach and walked over to Van.**

"**Van you will need this to help guide us back you're the only one here that can use its power." Seiya said to him placing the silver crystal in his hands.**

"**But how do I use it?" Van said looking at it.**

"**You will know when the time comes trust me as I trust you." Seiya said then walking back to Serena's bed side along with Hitomi. "Are you ready?" Seiya asked her Hitomi nodded. They closed there eyes and before they knew it they were laying on Serena's bed and had entered her mind.**

**Inside Serena's mind: **

"**Serena!!!" Seiya yelled along with Hitomi.**

**They looked at looked but there was no sign of her then they heard a yell for help it was Serena she had been locked up in a cage Serena saw Seiya and yelled for him to help her and reached out her hand to him.**

"**Sorry you two but I can't allow you to help her." Amida said to them as he appeared form the shadows of Serena's mind.**

**A/N: please I need reviews…. I want to know what you all are thinking about this fic… please tell me…. By now….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Amida went after Hitomi knowing that she was the one who opened the door to get into Serena's mind. **

"**Get away from her Seiya yelled at him reaching out his hand blasting him with his power he was very careful not to transform unless there was no choice.**

**Amida looked at him wondering who he was with such power that he was hurt.**

"**Serena this is all in your mind what ever you want to happen will happen you must fight back, Serena you and only you have the power!!!" Seiya yelled at her as Amida went to attack him. Meanwhile Hitomi ran over to the cage that was holding Serena to try and get her out. Hitomi put her hands on the bars and Serena did the same the two of them Closed their eyes and concentrated on the bars bending and they did so Serena was now free. This made her realize that she could make happen what she wanted in the mean time Amida seemed to have had the upper hand with Seiya he was now on the ground things then started to get dark and stormy around them.**

"**You can not defeat me princess!!!" Amida spoke with the words echoing all around the two girls it was no longer safe for Hitomi to be there. Serena turned to Hitomi with a hard look.**

"**I'm sorry…" Serena said to her then pushed her backwards into a portal.**

**Before Hitomi knew it she opened her eyes and saw Van and the others standing around.**

"**Hitomi what happened?" Van asked her.**

"**Serena pushed me out." Hitomi spoke almost in tears.**

"**Seiya is still in there." Millerna said worried.**

"**I think He's…." Hitomi paused in what she was about to say.**

**Back inside Serena's mind things seemed to be getting worse then Serena made her way over to Seiya he was alive she was so thankful for that he risked his life for her once again she kissed him on the cheek then turned back towards Amida ready to fight him once again.**

"**I defeated you once I can do it again!" She yelled at his as he was about to attack her.**

"**But what do you have to fight for Serena everyone you love is gone." Amida said to her wanting her to just give up right then and there.**

"**NO! That's not true I have Seiya and I have Van to fight for even if everyone else is gone… and I have Hitomi…" Serena finished. "Moon Crystal Power!!!" she shouted with rage a bright light shown through out her mind, Amida fled before he was destroyed. Serena then woke up and Seiya remained asleep for the time being.**

"**Serena…? What happen? Are you alright?" Van said to her as she quickly opened her eyes and sat up.**

"**I'm fine now…. Thank you." Serena said looking at Van then at Hitomi.**

"**What about Seiya?" Millerna asked seeing that Seiya was still asleep.**

"**He should be fine." Serena poke then there was an awkward silence between every one in the room then Hitomi spoke.**

"**Serena? Why did you push me out?" She asked sheepishly. Serena looked at her with sad eyes.**

"**It had everything to do with you Hitomi… you're my friend and I couldn't bear it if anything were to have happened to you… you saw what was going on, I made the decision that it was becoming to dangerous for you to stay. "Serena said to her with such caring in her voice that Hitomi was almost in tears.**

**All Hitomi could do was look at her shocked that she would care so much about her.**

**Hitomi noticed something about Serena just then she took a deeper look at her she saw images, images of her past then images of the recent past then Serena's future, Hitomi saw the purity from Serena then a flash came to Hitomi showing her the brightness of her pure light slowly diming. Hitomi came back to herself blinking her eyes and taking a deep breath she was a little shaken by what she had just seen the emotions that she had felt.**

"**Hitomi are you alright?" Serena asked her worried that her experience was rough on her.**

"**I'm fine Serena… it's just that… it touches me that you care so much about me even though you haven't known me that long." Hitomi said giving a smile of reassurance. Hitomi then left Serena's room and everyone agreed that Serena should probably rest and all left the room Van had ran after Hitomi wanting to know what was wrong.**

"**Hitomi! Wait!" Van said catching up with her. "I want to know what you saw?" Van said to her.**

"**How do you know that I saw anything Van?" Hitomi said being short with him.**

**Van looked at her and wondered what was wrong with her. Why was she acting this way with him?**

"**Look Van I need to rest that whole thing took a lot out of me alright." She said to him trying to get him off her case about what she had seen.**

"**Hitomi are you sure you're alright? I worried about you?" Van said to her with a concerned look on his face.**

"**Yes Van I'm fine I just need to rest that's all." She said continuing to walk down the hall and to her room he heard her door close but could not help but walk up to her door he had his hand on the handle and was going to enter when he heard Hitomi's tear she was crying this then led him into her room she was on the floor utterly weeping hands covering her face he walked up to her and knelt down and put a hand around her for comfort.**

**Hitomi realized that Van was there he really did care about her so she then leaned into him and his embrace she then wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as if her life depended on it.**

"**Hitomi its okay…." Van said to her.**

"**I know Van it's just that I saw Serena her light is the purest light and its fading Van if it goes out bad things will happen…." Hitomi said almost shaking.**

**This concerned Van more than what he wanted her to know.**

"**It's going to be alright Serena wont let that happen." Van said continuing his hold on her he then pulled her face up to look him in the eye at that moment there lips slowly met. The sun went down and the morning came it seemed to quickly Hitomi and Van woke up in each others arms.**

**Down the hall Seiya woke up next to Serena he watched her as she slept and wished that she could love him as much as she had loved Darien and that this moment would last forever. Serena opened her eyes and looked at Seiya.**

"**Seiya... you're awake…. Are you alright?" She asked him as she lay across from him.**

"**I'm fine Serena…" He spoke then gave her a smile. **

"**Seiya…. Thank you…" She said to him closing her eyes. Seiya leaned over to her and kissed her forehead with sincerity. **

"**I could never let anything happen to you dumpling." Seiya spoke using his pet name for her. Serena opened her eyes at his words as he finished his words.**

**What they didn't know; was**** Allen was in the room witnessing the whole thing he cleared his throat letting the two know he was there in the room with them.**

**They quickly moved away from one another and got out of the bed.**

"**Sorry to scare you like that I just thought it to be wise to let you know I was still here." Allen said to them.**

"**You mean you never left." Serena spoke to him.**

"**I did but returned later as I was instructed when I did you were asleep Serena." Allen explained to her. "Van wanted to make sure that nothing else happened to you." Allen continued seeing the look on Serena's face.**

**Seiya noticed the way Allen was looking at Serena and did not like it one bit.**

"**Seiya would you like to go to your room now to freshen up I'm sure a bath has been drawn up for you… there is one ready for you as well princess." Allen spoke with his suave tone. "And if you don't mind I will take my leave." He said bowing then headed for the door when he was gone Seiya looked at Serena.**

"**I think we should take the offer and freshen up." She said to him he agreed but didn't want to leave her side not even for that long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Days went by and Seiya noticed that Serena seemed to be getting use to life on Gaea and she and Van were spending a lot of time together this wasn't what bothered him it was the fact Serena seemed to be forgetting that she did not belong there he life was back on Earth her future was on earth. He also noticed that Serena was avoiding him as well Seiya didn't know what to do so one day he made his way to the piano it was calling for him and so he sat down and started to play with the notes and cords not really trying to create a song. Hitomi walked by the room and walked in as quietly as possible Seiya had his eyes closed while the notes came to him then Hitomi spoke.**

"**That song seems so sad Seiya, why?" Hitomi said softly.**

"**Hitomi… so you noticed…" Seiya said to her as he stopped and turned to her. He looked her in the eyes she was feeling sad as well. "It appears that we have the same problem." He said to her as he invited her to sit next to him at the piano. Hitomi sat down and didn't look but straight at the keys in front of her.**

"**And what problem is that?" She asked.**

"**Van and Serena spending so much time together and completely avoiding us and there feelings." He said placing his arm around her.**

"**You saw Something about Serena didn't you?" Seiya asked her. Hitomi nodded to his question.**

"**I don't know what you saw but I see right now that she is forgetting where she needs to be she's fading away her light that kindness and warmth that I love so much about her is going out. I don't mean that she will become unkind it's just that she is changing and that hurts me more than not being with her." Seiya said placing a hand on the keys. Hitomi looked at him wanting to say something.**

"**What is it Hitomi?" Seiya asked wanting to know what it was that she wanted to say to him.**

"**I think that she loves you and that scares her because it would be to her like she betrayed her first love who's dead and gone so that's why she seems to be punishing herself away." Hitomi said to him getting him to think.**

"**You know Hitomi you are a very wise person but I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Seiya said to her releasing her from the hug and put his hands down and looked at the keys in front of him.**

"**I would like to hear what you are working on." She said to him getting him to smile.**

"**It's really nothing I just put it together here it goes." He said as he started playing the piano and Hitomi listened intently.**

**As Seiya began playing both Serena and Van happened to come along and they stepped into the room to listen.**

all of my life  
I have dreamed  
that somehow love would find me  
now I can't believe you're standing here

If beauty is all  
in the eye  
of the beholder then I  
wish you could see  
the love for you that lives in me

(Chorus)  
And you would know you have my heart  
If you could see, what I see  
that a treasure's what you are  
if you could see, what I see  
Created to be  
the only one for me  
If you could see, what I see

**Serena and Van were at a loss for words and Serena thought for a moment that he was singing to Hitomi and the same thought ran through Van's head as well and jealousy was getting the better of them both.**

I know there are days  
when you feel  
so much less than ideal  
wondering what I see in you

It's all of the light  
and the grace  
your belief in me drives me to say  
that I promise you  
a faithful love, forever true….

**Seiya then asked Hitomi to join him with a jester and she then opened her mouth and began to sing with him. All Hitomi could think of was that this song fit her and Van almost perfect and she thought about how it fit Seiya's love for Serena.**

(Chorus)

if you could see  
then you'd understand  
why I fall down to my knees  
and I pray my love  
will be worthy of  
the one who gave his life  
so our love could be

if you could see  
what I see(x2)

You're created to be  
The perfect one for me  
If you could see  
What I see

if beauty is all  
in the eye  
of the beholder then I  
am beholding...  
true beauty….

**Seiya ended the song and Hitomi had to say something to him that song was so perfect to her.**

"**Seiya that song was so beautiful…. You just came up with it like that?" She said to him watching him he then looked at her trying to hide his emotion.**

"**You wrote it for Serena just now didn't you?" She asked him.**

"**I can't hide anything form you can I Hitomi." He said smiling at her.**

"**Seiya why don't you tell her that…" Hitomi said then being cut off by Seiya.**

"**I don't mind being in a one sided love Hitomi it's just how things are I understand that she may never except me and that fine with me. Now please excuse me…" He said getting up and walking out of the room out a side door leaving Hitomi to her thoughts meanwhile Van looked at Serena they both had heard the conversation Serena was almost in tears.**

"**Seiya…" She whispered.**

**Hitomi heard Serena's whisper and looked in her direction she then saw Van they made eye contact then Hitomi spoke to Serena.**

"**Serena I think you should go after him." She said with sadness in her voice with that Serena made her way out of the room.**

**Van then made his way over to Hitomi who was still in front of the piano she stared at the paper that Seiya had left behind.**

"**Hitomi what is it?" Van asked her.**

"**This song…" She said to him.**

"**What about it?" Van asked looking at it.**

"**Think about it Van…" She said getting a smile on her face. "When he was singing it all I could think of was you and me." She finished.**

**But the words here say that I pray my love will be worthy of the one who gave his life so that our love could be…. Hitomi who died that you would think that…" Van was saying looking at her…**

"**Your brother Van it wasn't till then that helped me realize that I not only just cared for you but that I loved you it was he that taught me to let go and to just trust you with that you realized your true feelings as well…." Hitomi said to him he had never thought about it that way before he just stared at her not knowing what to say to that.**

"**I'm sorry Van I know it still hurts you to think about your brother." Hitomi said lowering her head to him Van smiled and brought her face to his.**

"**Don't be Hitomi you were my brothers friend and it was you that showed me that no matter what he had done I needed to forgive him…" Van then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Hitomi I want to ask you a question…" Van said to her Hitomi knew what it was and didn't know if she could answer it.**

"**Hitomi …. Would you…" This was all that Van got out of his mouth when a crash in the hall interrupted them they went to investigate what it was and found that Merle had come home from one of the villages outside the capital when Merle saw Hitomi she ran and pounced on her knocking her to the ground.**

**A/N: Well here you have had it another chapter tell me please what you are thinking about it so I know I'm on the right track here….**

**Well bye now……**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Days seemed to turn into weeks and there was no way home that Seiya could find or no one was willing to share that information with him wanting to keep Serena there permanently. Seiya was sitting on a bench in the garden thinking about what he could do to try and get them home. Serena saw him and walked over to him and sat down next to him. Hitomi came along and saw the two and hoped that they were finally going to talk about there feelings for one another she stood there and watched them Van saw Hitomi and walked over to see what she was watching so intently.**

"**You know it's not polite to eves drop Hitomi." He said startling her he then joined her in her watching wanting the same thing.**

"**What are you thinking about Seiya?" Serena asked him worried about the look on his face.**

"**I'm thinking about a way to get home… if you haven't forgotten I have family still there fighting the battle they need me…" He said looking hard at her.**

"**Seiya what's happening to you? You're not the same person you once were." She spoke sadly to him. His expression softened at her words. Seiya let out a sigh.**

"**You have changed to princess, the longer we are here the more it seems you are adapting to life here it's almost as if you are forgetting the fight we still need to fight on earth the people still there that we care about that are counting on us… or have you forgotten about Amara and Michelle, Hotaru and Trista… my brothers Taiki and Yaten…" He said trailing off.**

"**Seiya I haven't forgotten Seiya I think about them everyday its' just that I can't leave yet I still have a work to do here…" Serena trailed off Seiya looked at her sorry for the way he had spoken to her.**

"**Serena… I'm sorry it's just that, I can't protect you here not the way I want to." Seiya admitted to her.**

"**What do you mean Seiya?" Serena asked him worried about him.**

"**I… I can't transform here I am just a normal person here…." He said lowering his head to her.**

"**Your powers don't work here?" She said afraid that she was now totally on her own against the enemy she knew would eventually return again.**

"**I can't stay here Serena I have to go…" Seiya spoke to her getting up from the bench.**

"**What..? Wait Seiya, where are you going to go?" Serena asked him also getting up to try and stop him. He smiled at her and took her into his arms hugging her as if it were going to be the last time. **

"**I will come back to you… I swear it… there is something out there calling me Serena I don't know how to explain it to you…." He spoke to her then letting go and walking away through the trees to the garden the he was gone.**

"**Seiya!!!" Serena yelled reaching out to where he had disappeared then she fell to the ground. Her heart stopped for a moment tears hit the ground. **

"**Seiya please don't leave me…. I love you…. She whispered holding herself feeling sick to her stomach.**

**Hitomi stood back in shock as she had taking in what had just happened Van looked at her.**

"**Hitomi are you okay?" He asked. Hitomi shook her head.**

"**Van this is all wrong he wasn't suppose to do that…" She said to him.**

"**I don't get it either but he has to have a reason." Van said to her.**

"**But where could he be going Van? He doesn't know a thing about Gaea." Hitomi said to him.**

"**He just said that something was calling him…. Why can't you just trust him on that?" Van said to her. Hitomi then had a shocked look on her face once more.**

"**Your right some one should talk to Serena about that." Hitomi said with a relaxed look on her face with a smile to Van.**

"**Van…." She said walking over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.**

"**What?" He asked her blushing at this sudden movement on her behalf.**

"**Thank you…. For reassuring me that things are going to be okay….. That is why I love you so much…. She said then giving him a kiss on the lips Van enjoying it very much he pulled her in closer to himself. They then heard some one clear their throat and quickly pulled apart.**

"**Allen… What are you doing here?" Van said collecting himself. Allen smiled at the king who was embraced that some one had caught him in a romantic moment with the one that he loved.**

"**I'm going to go talk with Serena…" Hitomi said walking away.**

"**What happened with Serena?" Allen asked walking over to look out over the garden where Van was still standing. He saw Serena on her knees Van once again joined Allen in looking down at Serena Hitomi had made her way down there and she had begun to talk with her. Van then had a sad look on his face and he sighed, Allen looked at him for an answer.**

"**Seiya left through the trees a few moments ago he told her that he couldn't stay here that something was calling him and he promised her that he would come back… he also revealed that his powers don't work here as he is unable to protect her…" Van said Allen looking at him confused.**

"**I think Seiya knows something he's not telling besides what he said other wise why wouldn't he ask her to go with him we both know how much he loves her… he believes that she is safer her with us…." Allen said thinking about what Seiya could be thinking.**

"**So you have any idea where he's going?" Van asked.**

"**That would be a good question Van what does he know about Gaea any way? This is why I think there is more to it concerning him." Allen spoke looking down at Serena. At that moment Van's pendant Serena had given him started to glow.**

"**Van look at your pendant." Allen pointed out to him he looked at it and gripped his hand around it when he did he felt sorrow that was much deeper than he had ever felt himself.**

"**It's reacting to Serena I think." Van said then watching it blink as he tuned inside the palace.**

"**I don't think so Van, look its blinking now." Allen pointed out as they walked down the hall when they came to Seiya's room Van stopped in front of the door then opened it the pendant lead him over to a broach similar to Serena's Van picked it up then an image of Seiya appeared.**

"**Van, I must ask you and Allen to protect Serena for me as I make my journey through your world to find a power that seems to be calling out to me to find its my only chance if I am ever to protect her on my own again as long as we are here.**

**Van Serena is going to need you now more than ever she doesn't know this yet but she will need to rely on you and your protection and not her own she will soon be unable to do so…" Seiya's image closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Time is not on my side when it concerns Serena's well being but I trust that you along with your friends will be able to handle things till I can return…." The image then disappeared leaving Van and Allen wondering what he was talking about.**

**A/N: well I must say I'm having a fun time with this story and really wish I was getting a few more reviews from my readers…. Please pretty please…… batting the eyes here…..lol…. well till next chapter bye now…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Weeks went by and still no sign of Seiya and Serena had become very ill with any explanation except that she was depressed that Seiya had left her side.**

"**Serena I think you should let Millerna take a look at you while she is still here she's due to leave for her home in a few days." Hitomi said sitting on her bed.**

**No words came out of Serena's mouth but she did nod in agreement. Hitomi then had Millerna to her room with in the hour Hitomi left while Millerna was examining her a half an hour later Millerna came out after she had given Serena her diagnosis. Millerna shut the door behind her then looked at Hitomi.**

"**Well… What is wrong with her?" Hitomi asked worried for her friend.**

"**She's pregnant Hitomi I need to speak with Van." Millerna said.**

"**He and Allen are in his study discussing your travel arrangements." Hitomi told her still in shock at the news.**

**Van and Allen we discussing more than just travel arrangements they were still trying to figure out Seiya's words.**

"**It's like he knows something that we don't know." Van said upset.**

"**I hate to leave you Van knowing that Serena has become ill." Allen spoke to his friend.**

"**Yeah, I wonder if this was what he was talking about." Van said when he heard a knock at the door.**

"**Come in." He said they saw the door open Allen continued his thought as he saw it was Millerna.**

"**Who knows what said meant Van?" He turned to look at his queen.**

"**Millerna what is it?" Van asked her.**

"**Van its Serena I know what's wrong with her." She said.**

"**She let you look at her?" Van asked her grateful and wondering what changed Serena's mind.**

"**Only; after Hitomi talked with her." Millerna said.**

"**So what's wrong with her?" Allen asked concerned.**

"**Well she's pregnant, and from the reaction I got from her she didn't know." Millerna said looking low to the floor. Van slammed his fist into his desk.**

"**Van…" Allen said confused at his action.**

"**He knew about this… Seiya knew and he still left." Van spoke**

"**Van you need to check your anger… now we know the reason he is desperately seeking a power to protect her… and don't forget Van…." Allen said looking at him.**

"**I know if Seiya knew about Serena's condition I wonder who else does." Van said looking out his window.**

**The days went by and the time came for Allen Millerna and Dryden to leave their air ship was waiting their departure when Dryden made a decision about Allen.**

"**Allen I wish for you to remain here as Millerna and I head for home tell Van that I will ready our troops and dispatch them here in case that they might be needed.**

**Allen looked at Dryden confused.**

"**I spoke with Hitomi and right now as ****Fanelia's ally Asturia will not turn its back." Dryden spoke.**

"**You think Amida will return then?" Allen asked him.**

"**No doubt about it Hitomi believes in the form that he is in he would have most likely possessed some one by now and could have an army on the way as we speak." Dryden said then headed into the air ship along with his wife.**

"**Oh and Allen I will send your ship and crew back at once after we arrive." With those words the doors to the ship closed Allen watched the ship leave and saw that Dryden had Scherezade unloaded Allen smiled then returned to the palace where Van was talking Hitomi.**

"**Allen, Hitomi has told me what she and Dryden discussed." Van said then looking at Hitomi.**

"**I feel that we should be prepared… I haven't had a vision but I don't like the feeling I have about this whole thing." Hitomi said to them.**

"**Hitomi…" Van said to her.**

"**I want you to look at something." He said pulling out Seiya's broach he has found the day he left. "This was in Seiya's room could you tell me what it is?" Van asked her. Van placed it in her hand. When he did Hitomi felt power flowing through her body. **

"**Seiya used this just like Serena uses her broach…. Why did Seiya say that he was unable to use it…?" Hitomi said out loud.**

"**What are you saying Hitomi?" Van asked her.**

"**Are you saying that he lied about it?" Allen asked her.**

"**Well I don't know if he did or not. It did seem to only come to life when Van placed it in my hand." Hitomi said looking at it.**

**Serena happened to walk by the room they were in discussing things she opened the door further she saw Hitomi holding Seiya's broach she gasped when she saw how alive it was in her hands. Serena then took the opportunity to walk in the room behind Van.**

"**Serena…. What are you doing out of bed?" Hitomi said when she saw Serena walk in the room she then tried to hide the broach.**

"**I know what you have in your hand there is no need to hide it from me." She said as she walked closer to the group. Hitomi then held it out in the open.**

"**Serena do you have any answers?" Van asked her. "Do you know where Seiya is going?" He finished. Serena solemnly looked at him.**

"**Not really I do know that he will look for a gate way that connects this world with Elysion, Elysion is a dream world that connects Gaea and Earth." Serena said to the group.**

"**Do you believe that he will find this place and return?" Van asked her.**

"**Van I believe in Seiya as you and Hitomi believe in each other." She spoke to them not realizing what she had just said. **

"**How did you know about that?" Hitomi asked her as Van and Allen both were wondering the same thing. Serena didn't know how to answer that question.**

"**I wasn't going to say anything but Hitomi you came here before for a reason it was how was it put to me…. I think she said it was a test to see if you were the one that would become…." Serena stopped at her words when she felt something off and looked out the window.**

"**Serena? Become what?" Hitomi asked then it hit her as well and joined Serena in looking out the window.**

"**Van and Allen both knew that it could only mean one thing Dryden's prediction had come true. **

"**Van… this is sooner than anticipated." Allen spoke up to him gaining the girls attention.**

"**Your right." Van replied.**

"**What are you talking about?" Serena asked them.**

"**We knew that Amida would come back eventually to finish what he started." Hitomi said to her.**

"**But don't worry we are going to do all that we can to protect you." Van finished Hitomi's sentence to reassure her. Serena looked at them confused.**

"**Serena Amida escaped but he was in spirit form right. Well he would have to enter some one else's body to come after you so…." Hitomi said to her looking at Van.**

"**Dryden is sending troops form his country on his return." Van finished.**

"**So you are willing to risk a war on my behalf?" Serena spoke lowering her head with sadness. "You can't do that Van. I won't allow it!" Serena yelled at him. Van was taken back by this action from her as was everyone else in the room.**

"**There is always another way fighting never solves anything." She spoke softer to them after realizing that she had yelled at them. **

"**Serena… what about the war that's going on right now on our own planet the one that your friends are fighting while you're here?" Hitomi defended their actions.**

**Serena looked at her and agreed that she had a point then tears started to fall from her eyes rolling down her cheeks.**

"**I'm sorry… it's just that I'm tired of the fighting I'm tired of being the cause of the fighting I'm just so tired of it all…" She broke down and fell to the floor weeping.**

"**Serena its okay everything is going to be alright I promise… Some times we all get tired of the fighting but it's something we all have to do at times and the hope that everything is going to be alright." Hitomi spoke kindly to her trying to comfort her.**

**Serena looked at Hitomi and dried her tears. Serena then asked to be excused to go rest and apologized for actions then left the room.**

"**I'm worried for her…" Hitomi said when the door had shut behind Serena. **

"**She's scared I don't blame her…" Allen said. "She feels that she's the cause of all this. Not to mention she's worried for us for Seiya and the life that she now caries." Allen finished.**

"**Allen's right she's baring a lot on her shoulders." Van said then looking at Hitomi.**

"**That may all be true but I see her changing I see her light going out." Hitomi said then let a tear fall from her eye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Back one earth the remaining scouts had gathered to discus where Serena and Seiya had ended up.**

"**So Pluto, why did you call us here?" Healer asked.**

"**I thought you would like to know where Fighter went." She said to her.**

"**So where did he go?" Maker asked.**

"**The same place Sailor moon went." Pluto said gaining the attention of the others.**

"**And that would be where? Uranus asked her.**

"**They are on Gaea a planet that is hidden between space and time." Pluto said then began the long explanation.**

"**So you're saying our princess is there with no one to protect her." Uranus said almost angered.**

"**That is another reason why I gathered us here today on of us will have to go there to keep her safe along with Seiya till Serena's mission is over she was sent there for a reason until that reason is fulfilled the gate to get home is closed." Pluto explained.**

"**I thought it wise to let Maker and Healer know the facts that they will be un able to go for if they do their power will be useless." Pluto said looking at the two lights.**

"**Pluto; who have you chosen to go?" Saturn asked looking up at her.**

"**Uranus is the one I have chosen." Pluto spoke her words looking right at her.**

"**You know I go know where with out Neptune." Uranus spoke folding her arms angered.**

"**Uranus our princess needs you and only one of us can go… we all know that you have a connection with her and will keep her safe." Neptune spoke to Uranus.**

"**Fine your right as always." Uranus spoke softening at Neptune's words.**

**Pluto then held out her garnet rod and a portal appeared.**

"**This portal should take you right to Serena's light. Her light is the only one that is strong enough to get out there." Pluto said as Uranus walked closer to the portal. "Uranus be careful this world is different from ours there customs are not like ours remember you are in there world there rules give them the name Van ****Fanel that should help you." Uranus smiled then was gone through the portal.**

**While in the portal it was so dark there seemed to be no end then a light.**

"**Serena it must be Serena!" Uranus said with excitement that she would get to see her princess she got closer to the light and the portal opened up and she went through it.**

**A bright light appeared in the room where Van, Allen, and Hitomi were still in after Serena had left them.**

"**What is that?" Allen asked Hitomi and Van. A girl then walked through the lighted portal and was looking right at them she seemed confused at what she was seeing.**

"**Who are you?" Hitomi spoke to her. Uranus looked at her after her comment to her.**

"**I'm sailor Uranus and you are?" She said to Hitomi.**

"**Your looking for Serena aren't you?" Hitomi asked her. Uranus smiled at her question.**

"**Yes that's right the portal was suppose to take me directly to her light but I see that she is not here." Uranus said staring at Hitomi getting closer to her.**

"**It was your light that lead me here…?" She to Hitomi then she let out a sigh.**

"**What has happened to her?" Uranus finished with this question.**

"**Well you see…." Hitomi started and was cut off by Van.**

"**We don't even know you and you want us to give out information." Van piped in then standing in front of Hitomi.**

"**Serena is my princess and you must be Van Fanel." She said with a cocky attitude and a smug look to him.**

"**I don't think you realize to whom you are speaking to this is Van Fanel King of ****Fanelia you are in his castle and treading light with your smugness." Allen spoke up in defense for his friend. With that she heard Pluto's warning to her.**

"**I apologize for my rudeness." Uranus said to them letting her guard down a little.**

"**I understand you are worried about Serena." Van said to her kindly.**

"**Serena is fine but Seiya has left her side in search of a way to…" Van didn't know how to word what he was trying to say.**

"**I know… that is why I was sent here." Uranus said.**

"**But you seem to have power here." Allen spoke out.**

"**Seiya can not transform here… its complicated to explain to you." Uranus said a little saddened by that fact he may never transform again.**

"**Seiya left to try and find Elysion." Hitomi said watching her reaction which didn't seem to be a good one.**

"**You seem to have a problem with that?" Allen said to her standing now beside Van and Hitomi.**

"**He will not succeed…" Uranus said.**

"**You better hope that he does Serena needs him now more than ever how can you be so cold about the…" Hitomi went on then had her mouth covered by Van's hand.**

"**Why does Serena need him?" Uranus asked.**

"**I think that is something that Serena should tell you herself." Van said lowering his hand from Hitomi's mouth.**

"**I see…" Uranus said again walking closer to the group and looking down at Hitomi.**

"**Why is it that your light out shines Serena's when her light is supposed to be the brightest light in the universe?" Uranus asked her trying to examine her.**

"**To be honest with you I don't know." Uranus looked over on a table near by she saw Seiya's compact then picked it up.**

"**It came alive in your hands didn't it?" Uranus asked.**

"**How did you know that?" Allen asked.**

"**Because it was recently active I can feel it." She looked out the window the same widow Hitomi and Serena had recently looked out. "The winds are changing something is approaching. They all looked and saw the sun setting it was a blood red.**

"**Amida…" Uranus whispered. "Where is Serena?" She asked.**

"**In her room." Van said as the three of them watched her leave the room and they followed her she knew what way to go which shocked them.**

"**How did you know what way to go?" Hitomi asked her as they walked quickly down the hall, she saw Uranus smile.**

"**She and I have a connection not to mention if you concentrate and listen to the things around you it's not hard to find what you are looking for." Uranus said then she stopped right in front of Serena's room and entered with out knocking. After hearing Uranus's words Hitomi lagged behind Uranus used the same technique she did. She then entered after Van and Allen.**

"**Serena!!" Uranus called for her and looked around the room then from the wash room she came.**

"**Uranus!!!" Serena said then ran to give her a hug she had tears running down her face. "I'm so glad you're here." Serena continued.**

"**I'm glad to see you and that you are safe." Uranus said to her. Everyone watched and to them Uranus was a towering masculine person a knight as they thought who had come to save his princess they watched as she held her and could see that she had strong feelings for Serena. Serena broke the hug then asked her what she was doing there and how she got there.**

"**I was sent here to protect you, Pluto informed us that Seiya would be unable to transform here and for some reason Pluto thought it urgent that I come here and it was she that opened the gate that lead me here but you are the only one who can get us home and that can only happen when you finish what you were sent here to do." Uranus said to her in explanation.**

"**Well that may be a while… I am unable to transform at the moment or use the crystal's power…" Serena said sheepishly.**

"**Why what is wrong? Are you ill princess?" Uranus said with great concern.**

"**No…" Serena whispered to her.**

"**Why doesn't she just tell her?" Allen whispered to Van.**

"**I don't know but it's clear that she's afraid to tell her." Van whispered back to Allen. The two of them then watched Hitomi walk over to Serena's side.**

"**Serena, tell me what is going on why are you unable to fight?" Uranus demanded to know.**

"**I'm…" Serena stopped then looked up at Uranus at that moment Uranus knew and Serena saw her anger.**

"**How could you do this…. To our future!!!! You always only think of your self!!!" Uranus yelled at her. Serena backed away from her. Everyone was in shock at the out burst.**

"**Amara… calm down… please…." Serena spoke almost in tears. Uranus turned from her and balled her fists in anger she was so angry she walked over to a nearby wall and punched her fist into it. The others in the room were shocked at how strong she was.**

"**Amara… do you…. Hate… me….?" Serena asked chocking up behind her then fell to the floor in tears. Uranus turned to see her princess her friend on the floor in tears wishing for her forgiveness. Uranus then melted and walked over to her knelling in front of her she gently picked her up off the floor.**

"**No… princess I could never hate you…. Please don't cry you know I can't bare it." Uranus said to her drying her tears. "I'm the one who should be sorry for my actions towards you in your condition.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"**Please forgive me princess." Uranus said as she knelt to her knee. Serena now wore a half smile on her face and it was her turn to pick her friend up off her knee.**

"**I forgave you long before asked." Serena spoke to her. The two realized that they had an audience and quickly gained there composer to face the group of three that were in the room. At that Uranus lost her sailor transformation and they were shocked when Serena had removed herself to reveal the woman that had come here.**

"**Every one this is Amara she is one of the most honorable soldiers I know and knows what it means to be a sailor scout." Serena said very well spoken.**

"**It is my duty to protect any that need protection." Amara spoke to them. **

"**We're sorry that you had to witness what you did." Serena said apologizing to them. "Amara this is Hitomi Kanzoki." Serena introduced Amara to Hitomi.**

"**Ah… I see the girl who is trying to steel my record on the track." Amara said holding out her hand to shake it. Hitomi took it and when she did she saw everything about Amara but let no one know Hitomi gave a smile.**

"**You're Amara ****Tenoh?" Hitomi said watching Amara smile at her words to her. "So this is the reason… the reason you walked away from everything you had accomplished?" Hitomi asked.**

"**Yes, I made the choice to do so to fulfill my destiny…. I do not regret the decision that I made it is an honor to protect my world and my princess…" Amara said with a straight face.**

"**This is Allen he is a knight here…" Serena said moving on Amara bowed her head to him in recognition. "And this is Van not only is her the king of theses lands he is the reason I am here he is my cousin." Serena said pointing out the fact he was her family to Amara.**

**After introductions it was getting late and Serena needed her rest so Amara was shown to her room two doors down from Serena which Amara wanted to be next to her princess but Van thought it important that Hitomi should stay next to her.**

**The end of the week had come and the bad feeling that ****Amida was going to strike the kingdom of Fanelia soon. Serena made her way into Van's study she scrolled her fingers along the books he had then she felt the sun on her face she took a deep breath and opened the curtain she stood there staring at the clouds that were floating by her hand then ran it's self over her stomach her eyes were closed as she thought and took in the suns rays, Allen had come across the door to Van's study it was open so he looked in and gazed at Serena she was a vision the sun glowed around her he then looked at where her hand was his heart ached for her he walked into the room.**

"**Thinking about Seiya?" Allen said bringing Serena out of her thoughts.**

"**Allen…" She said then paused then looked at him. "I was just thinking about how uncertain everything seems to be right now." She said to him.**

"**He will return because I know he loves you… The two of you will be happy and raise this child together." Allen said to her causing her to smile at him.**

"**That's just it when all this is over I don't know if Seiya and I can be happy with one another." She said holding tears back.**

**Allen then at that time decided to hold her she seemed so fragile he wanted to reassure her things were going to work out for her.**

"**Don't worry about anything we will do all we can to protect you and your unborn child…." Allen said to her as he held her. He felt her breath against him then she broke the hold and looked at him.**

"**Allen this child means everything to me… this child will bring the planets and the stars together." Serena spoke to him sweetly and Allen smiled back to him. **

"**I know what you mean Serena." Allen said to her.**

"**You have children Allen?" She asked and Allen swallowed hard at that question.**

"**Does that mean yes?" She asked.**

"**Yes I do but it's complicated." Allen spoke.**

"**How can it be complicated to have a child? You either do or don't" Serena said simple minded. Allen smiled at her.**

"**Well… you see…" Allen started.**

"**Look Allen I understand that it's none of my business." Serena said.**

"**His name is chid… Prince Chid of Freid." Allen said to her.**

"**Prince?" Serena said shocked.**

"**Well he's now the Duke the Ruler of Freid." Allen corrected. "His mother was Millerna's sister and the only father he knew was Duke Fried." Allen said to her.**

"**It must be hard not being able to see him to hold him to be there for him…. I'm sorry Allen… I'm so sorry that he doesn't know about you and you have to keep this secret from him and his country." Serena said taking his hand. "I'm sorry that you bare this sorrow." She said to him as she held his hand he felt strength come form her a strength that he felt once before but only from Hitomi… he also felt that she genuinely cared about him and how he was feeling.**

"**You know one day he will know the truth then you and he won't have to hide it any more." Serena said reassuringly.**

"**When you say that I almost believe that it will happen?" Allen said striking a nerve with in her. ("Amara had said that very same thing to me not to long ago.") She thought to herself. **

"**Are you alright? Did I say something?" Allen asked her worriedly**

"**No… it's nothing I'm fine….. Really its just I was remembering something that's all." She said a little shaken but smiled.**

**Later that day everyone was doing there own thing Van and Hitomi were off on there own spending time together, Van hoping to ask Hitomi the question he'd been trying to ask since she got back.**

**Amara was off exploring the grounds trying to get a feel of her surroundings, and Allen was making his rounds of the castle while Serena was taking her opportunity to do some thinking on things and what she was going to do.**

**Amara while walking around outside came across Hitomi and Van talking in the garden she watched them then out of know where got very protective over her she didn't like her with Van just like when Serena was with Seiya. She shook her head.**

"**What the heck is wrong with me why do I feel this way?" She asked her self out loud, then at that time Allen walked along and heard what she was saying and watched her shake her head.**

"**You know it now polite to spy on others." Allen said to her. "And my question to you is…. Are you alright I head you talking to your self." He said smiling putting his hand up to his mouth to hide the laugh that wanted to escape.**

"**I don't understand how it is that I feel the same connection to Hitomi as I do Serena and I find it odd that Serena's light was not the one who guided me here it was Hitomi's there is something going on here between Serena and Hitomi." Amara actually broke her suspicions to Allen. "I mean if I didn't know any better I would swear they were the same person." Amara finished. Allen heard her thoughts and he to was concerned.**

"**I also have felt the same way about them." Allen spoke to her after being silent.**

"**You have?" Amara said shocked.**

"**Yes, earlier today Serena and I were talking in Van's study I told her something about my life… after wards she took my hand when that happened I felt her love and kindness and when I looked into her eyes I believed every word she said to me… it was the same as Hitomi…" Allen spoke looking at Hitomi with Van.**

"**I see… you love Hitomi…" Amara said to him pointing out the facts.**

"**Yes, I still love her but its okay she's happy and that is all that matters to me." Allen said in his defense.**

"**So… it doesn't bother you that you have to love her from afar never being able to hold her in your arms?" Amara asked him.**

"**No… as long as she's happy… when you love some one there comes a time that you have to let them go…" Allen spoke to her.**

"**It's the same…." Amara said softly thinking to herself.**

"**What's the same?" Allen asked.**

"**With Serena its was She and Darien that were together and Seiya was on the out side loving her and it didn't matter to him that he could only love her from afar and I find it's the same with Hitomi she has Van and you are the one watching and loving from afar." Amara said to him then closing her eyes in thought her eyes then popped open as if she had discovered something.**

"**What is it?" Allen asked her.**

"**I have to talk to Serena she knows something and she has kept from all of us." Amara said looking at Van and Hitomi then walking into the palace, leaving Allen looking at the two love birds talking with one another.**

"**What did you want to talk to me about Van?" Hitomi asked him watching him become uneasy.**

"**Well I have been wanting to ask you a question ever since you got back." Van said running his hands through his hair.**

"**We keep getting interrupted… I know…" Hitomi said putting her hands behind her. Van took her hand gracefully and lead her to a stone bench and they sat together.**

"**Hitomi I know I have no right to ask you thins but…. Would you…. Hitomi will you marry me?" Van said looking her deep in the eye. There is was the question that he really didn't know how to ask. Hitomi was just looking at him he watched her then lift her lips into a smile.**

"**Van… I thought you would never ask?" Hitomi said to him then leaning in to kiss his lips.**

"**I will take that as a yes then." Van said to her as he brought out a ring it was two dragons embedded with emeralds to match her eyes with a diamond in the middle.**

**A/N: well another chapter down I hope you all enjoyed it so tell me what you all think please…. Bye now….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**That same after noon Amara tracked Serena down.**

"**Serena I would like some answers concerning Hitomi… what part does she play in this? I know she is a big key so please tell me what it is." Amara asked Serena at that same time Van and Hitomi were making their way to tell Serena the good news about their engagement. Hitomi went to open the door when they heard Amara's question. She held the door open enough to hear but not enough that would be noticed.**

"**Amara I'm surprised you haven't figured it out on your own…" Serena said smugly which caught Amara off guard.**

"**I'm noticed that your not the same here you are changing and I believe Hitomi had something to do with it." Amara said to her.**

"**Amara… your right the longer she and I are this close…" Serena paused. "When My mother queen Serenity sent us all to earth to be reborn my soul was so large that it attached it's self to another baby that was born the same day I was we were never suppose to meet and become this close…. Hitomi is the reason that I am becoming weaker by the day she is calling my soul to her…" Serena finished folding her arms and looking away from her friend.**

"**So the longer you are here you're endanger of…." Amara stopped her sentence.**

**Serena smiled at her and made her way towards her.**

"**You don't have to worry Amara I'm going to be just fine in away this is a good thing…. Hitomi can use the silver crystal in my place where I can't at the moment." Serena spoke to her.**

**Behind the door Hitomi was in shock and lost in thought Van was watching her worried about what she was thinking.**

"**Hitomi…. Are you okay?" Van asked her. Hitomi swallowed hard.**

"**Yes, I'm fine Van." She answered then she did something that Van couldn't believe what she did. Hitomi opened the door to reveal them.**

"**Hitomi…." Serena said looking behind Amara.**

"**When were you going to tell me?" Hitomi looked at Serena about ready to cry.**

"**I have been thinking of way to tell you long before Seiya left…. I'm sorry Hitomi… there were many time I went to tell you but I didn't know how to do it. Hitomi you are Darien's sister it was him that found you before he…" Serena said then stopped.**

**Hitomi stood there shocked to know that she had another brother but from a former life and that he was now dead. **

"**Hitomi I know that this is a lot to take in and your probably angry and…." Serena said to her Hitomi interrupted her.**

"**I'm not mad… it's just that I..." She stopped not knowing how to say what she was feeling.**

"**We had hoped that you would never have to know Darien and I agreed that we wanted you to live a normal life and one day be with Van…. Hitomi you see none of this is your fault in any way if it's any ones fault it would be mine all of this from start to right now is because of me because I fell in love with Darien and he in love with me…."Serena explained. Hitomi smiled at her efforts to take the blame.**

"**Serena none of this is any ones fault things just happen." Hitomi said to her.**

**Van was aghast at all that was going on but nothing really surprised him any more at this point **

"**Hitomi's right Serena." Van spoke up to point out the obvious.**

**Serena then looked at Amara for an answer.**

"**They're right Serena…. Whether you or any of us had been reborn the evil that is out there would have attacked anyway and probably would have taken over by now if we had not been there to repel it." Amara said then watching a smile come across her princess's face one more.**

"**I guess you're all right about that. You know we all have something in common none of asked for the path that had been set before us." Serena said to them.**

"**Yes, Serena that is true but I'm glad I chose this path I have no regrets." She finished.**

"**Why is that? You gave up everything you gave up your dreams?" Serena said then watched as Amara's lips lifted into a smile.**

"**Because Serena this path brought me to you…. We all feel that way… you are the best thing that had ever happen to any of us, you brought in joy and laughter to our lives that before you wasn't there. **

**Hours later when the sun was setting Allen ran into Van's study.**

"**Van!!!" Allen yelled opening the door. He looked at Hitomi then Amara then finally Serena. Amara walked to the window**

"**He's here…" She said then looking back at the others.**

"**Let's go then." Van spoke walking to the door to get prepared for battle.**

**Hitomi was about to follow when Van turned to see her.**

"**No… Hitomi I don't want you out there…" Van spoke to her grabbing her hand pulling her back away from the door. Amara and Allen looked at one another they knew she was curtail to the battle but would not disagree with Van. Then Amara poke up.**

"**I agree with you Van she should stay here with Serena… Hitomi has not had any training for battle of any kind." Amara said looking at Serena, Amara left the room seeing that Serena was about to speak her opinion on the subject.**

"**Hitomi… I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you out there…." Van said to her lifting her face to where their eyes met. Serena then realized it wasn't because of her inability it was because of his love for her.**

"**Hitomi I would like you to stay here with me please." Serena said to her gaining every ones attention. Van and Allen then left the room and closed the door behind them to find Amara out side waiting for them. She was leaning against the wall in the hall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.**

"**Amara…" Van spoke to her they watched her eyes open they had tears in them.**

"**This is a battle that we can not win." She said not looking at them.**

"**So the truth comes out now you're afraid." Van said to her.**

"**I am not afraid of death… I've already done that my fear is for my princess and for all of you here that were dragged into this battle that was never yours to fight." She said standing up and looking Van in the eye.**

"**I want you to know if I should not make it; it was an honor to meet you King Van…" Amara finally said walking away from him then taking her stance.**

"**Uranus Eternal power!!!!" with those words she transformed then took off down the hall to meet the enemy. Van and Allen ran behind her.**

**Back in the room Hitomi looked at Serena not knowing what to say to her.**

"**Hitomi I want you to take this… there is no reason why you can't help them…" Serena said placing Seiya's broach into her hand. As Hitomi took it the broach changed it was no a compact with diamonds and emeralds and the color was a lavender it had the symbol of a draconian on it.**

"**How do I use it?" Hitomi asked her.**

**Down at the battle Uranus had drawn her space sword with gems representing each planet. Van and Allen were fighting as well they new now that these were not ordinary men they were not flesh and blood. Van was being defeated by these monsters when Uranus noticed this she finished off those around her then went to assist Van. Van was on the ground his sword had been knocked form his hand. Uranus blocked the blow that he was about to take he opened his eyes to the seen.**

"**Amara!!!" Van yelled.**

"**Van!!! Go!!! I got this!!!" Uranus said backing the demon away form him. He watched her amazed at her and the way that she was fighting them she turned and looked at him she then saw where Allen was as well.**

"**Van you and Allen get behind me now!!!" She commended them then turned back to the enemy. Allen and Van did as they were told they saw the carnage around them many of Van's men were dead. Uranus lifted her sword in the air.**

"**Space Sword illuminate!!!!" she shouted lighting up the sky with her power there was a ball of light that had taken care of many demons. After her attack had dissipated she was out of breath and on one knee leaning on her sword.**

"**Amara… Are you alright? Allen asked concerned walking up to her putting his hand on her shoulder.**

"**I'm fine…" She said standing up wiping blood from her mouth.**

**Back at the castle Serena saw the attack out the window and gasped in fear.**

"**Serena what's wrong?" Hitomi asked her.**

"**Amara… she used her attack that she only uses as a last resort." Serena said tearing up it was then it hit Hitomi that Van could be injured or worse. She looked down at the broach in her hand and didn't think she then raised it in the air.**

"**Atlantis stasis power!!!!" She then was transformed she wore a sailor outfit almost identical to Serena's but her skit was down the her knees it was purple and blue and on her forehead she wore the royal symbol of the Draconian's and her wings were longer than what Serena's were.**

"**I have to help them!!!" Hitomi said running out the door and Serena looked at her crystal with all intentions in using it even if it meant it would be her last. She knew that this evil had to be removed form this world at any cost.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"**So, sailor Uranus is here to protect Serena from me." ****Amida spoke from his new body that he possessed and he was walking towards the weekend scout.**

"**You efforts will be in vain." He again spoke to her. Uranus had done all that she could to protect Van and Allen from injury and the blood from her mouth was proof she struggled to stand up straight.**

"**All your efforts wasted protecting Van and his friends now have no strength left to protect your princess. I'll finish you all right here." He said raising his hand calling on his power. Uranus stood in front of Van and Allen to shield them.**

**What are you doing?" Van asked her.**

"**If your hit you will die I will not let that happen… you are this planets future." She said to him not looking back at him.**

"**Atlantis Wave!!!!" was shouted interrupting Amida's strike.**

"**Who… or what was that?" Uranus asked looming around then when the dust had settled they saw a scout standing there.**

"**Amida I will not allow you to harm these people any longer…. In the name of Atlantis you will be punished!!!" sailor Atlantis yelled to him standing proud.**

"**I don't believe it…" Uranus said. **

"**Don't believe what? Allen asked her all three of them looking at the scout before her.**

"**Serena awakened Hitomi." She said to them.**

"**Hitomi… That is Hitomi up there?" Van said worried for her safety.**

"**The treachery you have brought on the world the tragedy you caused for Atlantis and the crime of attacking Earth will be vindicated!!!" Hitomi yelled to Amida.**

"**You…. So you have awakened isn't this pleasant I though I wouldn't have to deal with you since I killed you the last time." Amida said with a cocky attitude as Atlantis made her way down you him. The look on her face was almost hollow this was a bit concerning to Van he did not want Hitomi to kill.**

"**Amida… let's finish what we started so many years ago then shall we." She said to him as they circled one another. **

"**I wouldn't have it any other way." Amida said reaching out his hand Hitomi doing the same revealing their weapons. As they appeared it took no time till that clanging began. Uranus had watched this then her legs had given out and she fell to her knees. Van went to her aid, both he and Allen she opened her eyes they were looking over her injuries.**

"**It's bad Van." Allen said to Van.**

"**Why didn't you stop?" Van asked her he had let a tear slip Uranus saw this and was touched. She let out a half hearted laugh.**

"**What's so funny at a time like this?" Van said holding her in his arms.**

"**You are just like Serena in so many ways… you don't even know me yet you cry for me." She said touching the tear that slipped out with her gloved hand she then closed her eyes. Both Van and Allen closed there eyes and hung there heads they then opened their eyes to a warm calm feeling. Serena was there she had laid her hand on Uranus's chest.**

"**Serena?" Van said shocked to see her. A bright light came from her hand.**

"**Uranus you have fought hard but the battle is not over yet…. Wake up…" She said to Uranus. Uranus then opened her eyes to see not only her princess but she had taken the form of the future queen Serenity.**

"**Serenity…" She said in a weak voice. "What are you?" She said Serenity putting a finger on her lips to silence her. Van then helped Uranus to her feet they watched Serenity look upon the battle before her Van saw concern as was about to ask a question. Serenity looked at him calmly.**

"**You used the crystal…" Uranus said about to let tears fall Serenity turned to look at her.**

"**Uranus everything will be alright things are as they should be right now." She spoke tranquil to her then turned back to the battle. Uranus and Allen joined Serenity and Van in watching. Hitomi was impressive in battle Van and Allen were amazed.**

**The silver sword Hitomi held glowed in the night as it clashed with Amida's sword.**

**As the battle progressed Van looked over at Serenity out of the corner of his eye.**

**("She's planning something but what? Does she know something we don't know?") Van thought to himself.**

**FLASH Back: "I wasn't planning on dealing with you since I killed you once before." Amida spoke. **

**Van then got an image of the battle that had been fought almost a thousand years ago. **

**BATTLE: "Your finished Atlantis!!" Amida yelled brining his sword down Hitomi blocked him.**

"**I don't think so Amida." Hitomi said the swords lifted and broke apart.**

"**You are to confident young one!!!" Amida said as he brought his sword down again they were face to face then her saw Amida bring out a dagger he had on his side. "It's time I end this!!!" Amida spoke lunging the dagger into her abdomen it was pulled out.**

"**So much for the last hope of Atlantis… now this precious city will be destroyed…" Amida said laughing and walking away laughing Hitomi was then left in a pool of blood holding her stomach while she struggled to crawl to the city Van saw the tears fall from her eyes. "No… I have to… stop him…." She said then looking at the city from the hill she struggled to climb she looked upon the city one last time then she took her last breath and was gone.**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**After what he saw he looked at Serenity. **

**("She knows what happened back then and she's expecting it to repeat between these two. How could she put Hitomi in that danger again?") Van said to himself angered by this his face showed it and Serenity took notice.**

"**Van do not worry I know what she means to you and to this world's future. This is something that needs to be done." **

**Serenity watched the battle more intensely at one point in time as if she was waiting for a certain moment. **

**Clash clang was heard then suddenly Serenity was gone form every ones sight.**

"**Where did she go?" Uranus asked Van.**

"**I don't know she was just there." Van replied. They looked all around the area and she was now where to be seen.**

"**She is in no condition to be roaming around!" Uranus yelled. Allen and Van both agreed about that. The fight then caught Van's attention he watched it closely then realized it was happening again.**

"**Hitomi… Van said in a whisper knowing what was going to happen he then tried to make his way closer to try and help her. Allen's eyes followed Van and he too made his way behind Van. Uranus then saw the direction they were going and she too followed. The battle was being played out in front of Van just how he had seen it in his vision. He watched Amida come down with his sword Hitomi blocked then so quickly the second time the swords clashed he then saw Amida pull out a dagger then out of know where a bright light came crashing through the swords causing Hitomi and Amida to fall away and on there backs. The light revealed Serenity as it vanished.**

"**You…" Amida said getting to his knees.**

"**Yes, Amida I will not allow you to repeat the tragedy you bestrode upon her a thousand years ago. You opponent now will be me as princess Serena I was weaker but in this form well you shall see my power." Serenity spoke holding up her crystal it was shinning with all it power ready to strike Amida down.**

**Amida prepared to unleash his power as well forming it in his hands.**

**Then they both released there power it hit together causing the earth to shake all around Van had made his way to Hitomi.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked her worried that she was injured.**

"**Van I'm fine but Serena it using the crystal… Van she's going to die." Hitomi said sure that her fate was sealed at that moment. Van took a gulp as he watched Serenity was standing strong then he saw it sweat from her brow she was beginning to weaken already it was putting a strain on her and there was nothing that they could do for her.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hitomi and Amara looked at one another and nodded in agreement at what had to be done to help her. Both stood forward side by side Van and Allen stood there watching amazed at what was taking place.**

"**Atlantis!!! Stasis Power!!!!" Hitomi shouted holding out her hands drawing energy from her jewel she wore on her chest.**

"**Uranus!!! Eternal Power!!!" Amara shouted doing the same as Hitomi, the energy joined Serenity's lifting some of the load then an explosion took place not long after knocking every one to the ground. Serenity opened her eyes to see ****Amida standing over her.**

"**Now I will end this fight!!!" he said aiming his hand at her. Hitomi had opened her eyes to see what was happening and jumped into action to save Serenity who was now back to princess Serena.**

"**I don't think so…" Amida said as he quickly turned throwing a dagger at her, it pierced through her right shoulder blade causing her to fall to the ground as she fell to the ground she screamed in pain which awakened the others.**

"**Hitomi no!!!" Serena screamed out. Van saw her and ran as fast as he could along with Allen Amara went ahead to stop Amida but was stopped as well by a burst of energy.**

"**Hitomi…" Van said to her picking her up in to his arms.**

"**Van you have to stop him…." Hitomi struggled out through her pain. "Van!!! I'll be fine go…!!!" Hitomi yelled at him in tears.**

"**I've got her Van go…" Allen said both men looking at each other then Van looked back at Hitomi torn then went on. Van watched as Amida was about to strike her he was to far away then he saw a sword fly past him and through Amida's body.**

**Amida fell to the ground beside Serena just as the last of her power gave out she was now Serena. Serena looked at Van as he made his way to her as if to thank him.**

"**It wasn't me Serena." Van said helping her up noticing that she was bigger that he had thought she was Serena fell weak into his arms almost loosing conciseness she weakly opened her eyes to see a man with black hair. He got closer to the two of them.**

"**Seiya… you made it back…" Van said to him as he was going to take Serena in his arms. For a moment Seiya paused it was then he turned Amida still wasn't dead and he had picked up his sword and he then ran it through Seiya's side causing him to fall to the ground Amida looked at Van with Serena then fell him self finally dead.**

"**Seiya!" Van yelled laying Serena on the ground. Hitomi Amara and Allen made there way over to them. Amara got down on her knees to look at Seiya's wound as did Allen.**

"**It's bad very bad." Allen said reminded of his wound he got saving Hitomi.**

"**Amara let me…" Hitomi said holding her wound where Amara and Allen had taken the dagger out of her shoulder.**

"**No… Hitomi you can't or your wound will open up again." **

"**But if I don't he'll die!!!" Hitomi yelled, she then looked at Van then Allen.**

"**I can't let you Hitomi I don't want to loose you." Van said to her, Hitomi's tears streamed down her face at his words. **

"**I can do this Van… please let me try… think about Serena and her child it will grow up with out a father…" Hitomi said her tears still streaming down her face. Van saw that her wound was closed where she'd been hurt and thought about it for a moment he thought about himself growing up with out his father the sadness he had felt because of it.**

"**Alright…" Van spoke to her at the same time Serena had awakened she saw Seiya on the ground and started to crawl to him.**

"**Seiya…" She said weakly as she crawled in desperation.**

**Hitomi had placed her hand on Seiya's side where the wound was she concentrated on the task at hand it looked at if something was happening then everyone saw the blood coming from Hitomi's shoulder.**

"**Hitomi let go now!" Amara yelled at her but she wouldn't then Serena got there and saw what was happening she placed her hand on Hitomi's then a light appeared sealing the wound closed.**

"**Serena…" Hitomi said opening her eyes as she did the pain returned and she began to feel weak Serena quickly took he shoulder into her hands.**

"**Hitomi you are alright now… thank you…." Serena said and Van came over to take her. Serena weakly smiled at him then she looked down at Seiya she slowly ran her hand through his hair then let out a tear it had been to late for him and she held back the desperate tears that wanted so badly to escape Amara then caught her as she fell over just before Serena's eyes closed she whispered the words.**

"**I love you Seiya…." A tear made its way down her cheek and onto Seiya's face then everything went black for her. Allen walked over and picked her up out of Amara's arms. He and Van both with Hitomi in his arms made their way back to the castle while Amara stayed behind to take care of Seiya's body.**

**After they were gone Prince ****Endymion appeared to Amara.**

"**My prince…" She said to him.**

"**Serena needs him I will do all I can for this to happen till then you will have to watch over her Amara… Seiya proved himself he made it to Elysion with only the desire and pure heart it requires I had become one with him in order to protect Serena." Endymion spoke to her.**

"**You know about the child don't you?" she said to him. She watched his face he had no clue that Seiya and Serena had been together.**

"**No I did not Uranus, I don't think Seiya knew either that he would be a father." He spoke looking down at his body. "I must hurry if there is any hope of saving him." With that Endymion entered Seiya's body once more then it was gone to where Amara didn't know, she then gathered herself up and made her way back to the palace. Both Hitomi and Serena were still unconscious the healers there were doing all that they could Hitomi's wound was bandaged, but Serena the healers didn't know what could be done they had said that she and the child would both die soon.**

"**I do not except that!" Amara yelled at them. "There must be something!" She yelled at them. "I have seen the impossible done with Serena… You can't tell me that she'd going to die I wont let it happen…" Amara said walking past them into her room and she took her hand as she sat by her side.**

**Van and Allen stood outside the room watching and listing not knowing what to do.**

"**I'm going to send for Millerna." Van said to Allen as they stood out side the door.**

"**Serena please… you've go to wake up…" Amara said tears streaming down her face something that was never seen but on rare occasion. "Serena please… you were all that I wanted in my past life… all I ever dreamed of doing was protecting you being by your side… you can't leave us you are the only thing that we fight for you happiness when every one is down you smile that brightens each day you laughter that makes me believe that everything will be okay…. Please don't leave and take that all away form me…." Amara spoke to her holding Serena's hand up to her forehead praying for her. "Serena you have to fight and come back you have to bring this child into the world…." She choked on her words. "Serena I'm sorry for all the horrible things that I said to you and done to you… I'm sorry that when we first met I said you were not worthy of the thrown… I'm sorry when I betrayed you trying to defeat Galaxia… and I'm sorry for telling you that I would never except Seiya or this child it was unfair to you unfair to them and Serena I've never said this to you before but I love you so very much. So please don't' go…" Amara said baring her soul to her princess and friend. Van and Allen had heard it all and just stood there in silence. Van walked away to find a messenger to send for Millerna.**

**In ****Asturia the next day after a rider messenger had ridden all night to get there he had hand delivered her the letter sent by Van.**

"**What is it Millerna?" Dryden asked her.**

"**Evidently are military will not be needed the battle has already been fought and won but at a high cost…." She continued to read and she covered her mouth with her gloved hand.**

"**Millerna what is it? What happened?" Dryden asked awaiting the worst.**

"**Serena was injured and the healers say there is nothing that they can do Van is requesting that I come as soon as possible he wants my opinion." She finished.**

"**Then we will go as soon as the crusade can be prepared." Dryden said leaving the room to prepare for yet another trip.**

**("Serena can not die that much I know for sure we must do all that we can both Gaea and the mystic moon's future depends on it.") Dryden said as he walked down the hall way to see Gaddes and other preparations to leave that same day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Early the next day before the sun had risen Millerna and Dryden made it to Fanelia and quickly made there way to the castle where they were greeted by Van who showed then to Serena's room as they opened the door the heard Amara talking to her again pouring out her heart to her princess.**

"**Serena there is something that I need to tell you about Seiya… ****Endymion showed himself to me he and Seiya had become one in order to protect you…. Endymion told me that he would do all that he could to bring him back to you because you needed him…" Amara said then while holding Serena's hand she felt Serena move her hand Amara looked Serena's eyes slowly opened and looked at her.**

"**Serena you came back…" Amara said choking at the sight.**

**Millerna walked in with the others at this time.**

"**Serena I'm here to see you." Millerna spoke to her. All Serena did was stare at every one not one word came out of her mouth till Amara went to leave letting her hand go Serena quickly grabbed Amara's hand back before she could leave.**

"**Amara…. I would never leave you alone…." Serena said soft and weak. "And I forgave you long ago for everything even as you did the acts though I didn't understand them in the past…. And I love you too." Serena finished then letting her hand go. Amara silently left with the others so Millerna could examine her.**

**The whole time Millerna was in there Amara stood away from the others leaning against the wall in the hallway with her eyes closed into deep thought about the events that had taken place and in her thoughts Serena spoke to her.**

**("Amara sometimes sacrifices do have to be made in order for us to become who we were meant to be… All of this was meant to be Amara some day you will understand please forgive me for putting you through this.") Amara then gasped as she came out of her thoughts and looked at Serena's door.**

**("She knew from the start that she was going to go through all of this, but I thought that Pluto was the only one that could know such things about the future.") Amara thought again to herself. Hitomi had made her way down the hall her arm in a sling she had scratches on her face from the battle and a cut down her neck.**

"**How is she?" Hitomi asked walking to the group they all looked at her stunned to see her so soon.**

"**Hitomi are you sure you should be up so soon." Van said walking to her putting his arm around her to bring her closer to the group as if to help her make her way.**

"**Where else would you be if it had been me and you had been injured." Hitomi said smiling at him and he smiled back.**

"**We don't know yet Millerna is in there with her right now." Allen spoke up.**

"**Amara are you alright?" Hitomi asked noticing that she was off on her own Hitomi left Van's side to go to Amara's side.**

"**I'm sorry that I couldn't have done more about Seiya…" Hitomi said to her.**

"**You have nothing to be sorry for you did what you could and because of that he may still come back to us one day." Amara spoke to her not looking at her.**

"**What do you mean?" Hitomi asked not know that the others already had over heard Amara speak to Serena on the matter earlier.**

"**Dairen who is prince Endymion Serena's almost husband before Seiya… he came to me and told me that he was going to do all that he could to make sure he would one day return… Endymion had become one with Seiya to protect Serena but once I told him about the child his determination was different it was desperation to save him." Amara spoke to her to reassure her that she believed everything was going to be just fine. Amara then looked t Hitomi not knowing how to ask her the question she had roaming around in her head.**

"**Hitomi…" Amara said to her.**

"**Yes… What it is it?" Hitomi asked her seeing that she was struggling to ask her something.**

"**Hitomi when you are here…. Are your powers stronger?" Amara asked not looking at her directly this got the others attention as well.**

"**Why do you ask me that question?" Hitomi asked her looking around at the others.**

"**Because Serena knew all this was going to happen and there is no way that is possible only sailor Pluto knows that future since she guards the gate of space and time." Amara said to Hitomi.**

"**Well… the truth is Amara yes I'm able to see things before they happen while I'm here but I saw none of what had happened… it was like I don't know…" Hitomi said frustrated.**

"**It was like you and Serena were trading places…. Am I right… you were gaining her power by being near her and in return she gained your ability… that's how she was able to plan all of this…?" Amara said hanging her head.**

"**But I don't think she saw Seiya returning like he did." Hitomi said in Serena's defense. **

"**She never would have risked his life like that and you know it." Van decided to join in the conversation. "She's not that kind of person to put some ones life in harms way." Van finished watching Amara go back to her thinking.**

**Millerna came out of the room no one liked the look on her face.**

"**Millerna what's wrong?" Dryden asked her as she stood there in silence.**

"**I don't think that there is anything I can do…." Millerna finally spoke not wanting to look at any one.**

"**What are you saying she's awake that means she's going to be fine." Amara said to her. Millerna shook her head in disagreement. Then Hitomi's words echoed in her head "she didn't see Seiya returning". **

"**Stupid!!! Why did she do it?!" Amara yelled pounding on the wall.**

"**What are you yelling about?" Allen asked.**

"**She tried to save Seiya she used to much power she was already strained." Amara said in anger.**

"**Amara being angry is not going to help here. I didn't say that she was going to die but she is very weak… I don't know if she will carry this child…" Millerna spoke walking past Amara.**

"**Where are you going?" Hitomi asked.**

"**I'm going to look through my medical books." Millerna said.**

"**You're going to research on a C-section aren't you?" Amara spoke to her stopping her in her tracks.**

"**You know about the procedure?" Millerna asked her turning to Amara in surprise.**

"**Of course Hitomi and I both know about it." Amara said.**

"**Hitomi?" Millerna said shocked that she knew as well.**

"**It's not like I would know what to do… and neither would Amara." Hitomi said looking angered at Amara.**

**The three men were looking at one another totally lost in all of this.**

**After some argument Amara went with Millerna leaving Hitomi standing there.**

"**Is it true that…" Van said putting his hand on her shoulder.**

"**My father is a doctor… but that doesn't mean I know how to do things." Hitomi said lowering her head. "How did she know about that night?" Hitomi whispered to herself. She then went to go into Serena's room all of this had Van worried not just for Serena but for Hitomi as well. He saw that everything was tearing her apart.**

"**Van they are both going to be fine you have to believe that." Allen spoke to Van putting his hand on his shoulder in understand.**

"**Yes, but watching this doesn't make it any easier." Van said looking at the door in front of him. **

"**Now you must know how it was for Hitomi during the war" Dryden said to the two of them. "She was helpless and had to watch while the two of you fought." He finished.**

**Inside Serena's room Hitomi got closer to her she saw that she was sleeping. When Hitomi reached her bed side Serena opened her eyes.**

"**Serena…?" she said not expecting her to wake up. Serena gave her a smile.**

"**Why are you sad?" Serena asked her.**

"**Because I don't know what I should do?" Hitomi replied to her.**

"**Millerna wants to perform a C-section on you and Amara thinks that I should assist her because well… I had to help my father one night because at the hospital there were no nurses around at the time a woman came in…" Hitomi stopped what she was saying and looked at Serena as she took her hand.**

"**Hitomi…. It's okay…" she said letting her hand go to bring out the silver crystal.**

"**This is why I'm so weak…. Here you need to take it your pure heart can make it shine again… things will be fine I believe in you Hitomi… you will know how to give it life once more…" Serena finished then closing her eye to sleep again.**

**Hitomi stood there holding the crystal confused she held it close to her chest then she thought it would be better if she were to leave the room to let her rest.**

**Hitomi walk outside the room she stood there in silence ****holding the crystal.**

"**Hitomi… what is it what's wrong?" Van asked her seeing the look on her face.**

"**What do you have in your hand?" Dryden asked her. Hitomi looked at them then revealed the crystal to them. It was almost black in color from the power drain.**

"**She gave it to me; she said that I was the only one who could bring it back to life." Hitomi said to them still not believing the task she was given. **

"**So what's wrong?" Allen asked.**

"**This is her life…. I… I don't know how to do this?" They looked at her and they saw Hitomi was about to break. Van took her hand and at that moment she seamed to clam down Hitomi took a deep breath.**

"**I'll help you Hitomi." Van said to her giving her some hope.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Everyone then went on there way Hitomi went to her room with Van Allen went to do his rounds and Dryden decided her was going to stay with Serena for some reason.**

**Hitomi sat on her bed staring at the crystal Van looked at her and sat on the bed with her he put his hand around her.**

"**What am I suppose to do?" Hitomi said confused as to why Serena gave it to her and told her that it would be her pureness of heart that would revive it.**

"**I don't know Serena that well…" She said then looked at Van and something seemed to click.**

"**Hitomi what is it?" Van asked her.**

"**You Van… I know you and I love you…. You are her family that's what she meant I'm connected to her through you to feel the same love you have for her." Hitomi spoke almost confusing him. He watched her place the crystal in his hand then placed hers on top.**

"**Remember Van the two of us together can do anything." She said to him Van looked at her as if things were becoming clear to him.**

"**All we have to do is concentrate hard enough." Hitomi said the two of them closed their eyes as they held the crystal it was like they were feeling its pain or rather the sorrow of those who had possessed it. Images form the past flowed through their minds then they heard the words from queen Serenity form the past.**

**("The more you desire to save those you love the stronger the crystal will become and it will once again be the brightest star in the universe.") It was then Hitomi plugged into what needed to be done and hoped Van did as well.**

**Hitomi then had tears running down her face and on to their hands.**

**("I don't want her to die…. Please I don't want her to die…") Hitomi thought to her self. Van looked at Hitomi as he opened his eyes he saw her tears then kissed her lips and at that moment the room was engulfed in a bright white light. The light died down and the two looked at one another. Van saw Hitomi's face she was wearing a smile and Van couldn't help but to share the same smile with her.**

"**We did Van…" Hitomi said throwing her arms around him in happiness.**

**In Serena's room Dryden witnessed the moment Hitomi and Van had brought the crystal back to life. He watched Serena start to glow then the color in her body returned her breathing seemed easier. Dryden smiled at the improvement then left the room to go tell his wife that there would be no need for the procedure.**

**Days later Serena began to improve even more it was remarkable to Millerna and the other healers. Then the days turned into weeks then the time finally came for Serena to give birth and once again everyone was waiting and pacing back and forth worried then they all heard a cry from with in the room and each smiled at the cry.**

"**Serena meet your new baby girl." Millerna said to her as she brought her around to Serena.**

"**What are you going to name her?" Amara asked.**

"**Starlight…" Serena replied.**

"**Starlight?" Amara said curious.**

"**Yes, Amara for she is a starlight as her father was." Serena said smiling at her baby girl with jet black hair and pure blue eyes. Amara went over to them and took a look.**

"**She's beautiful Serena…. She does shine like a star." Amara spoke taking her from Serena to hold. Serena then fell asleep and Amara held the little girl. Millerna walked out to the others to give them the news.**

"**Serena had a beautiful baby girl." Millerna said smiling at them almost unable to contain her joy at the event.**

"**What did Serena name her?" Hitomi asked.**

"**Starlight…" Millerna replied to her. "I heard her tell Amara that it was because her father was starlight." Millerna said to them.**

**A month went by and Serena was trying hard to make a decision one that would change everything for her future. Serena heard a knock on the door then Van entered he saw Serena sitting on her bed looking out the window.**

"**Serena…" Van said calling her out from her thinking.**

"**Hi… Van…" She said to him as he made his way over to her Serena's eyes then lay upon her daughter. Van looked at her as well.**

"**She's so beautiful" Van spoke. "Serena… I was wondering when you will be returning to your home?" Van asked her.**

"**Your wondering about the reason I came here… my work is done here Van, you and Hitomi together can unlock the power you need to create the world of peace you all desire to build." Serena spoke to him and she smiled. Van looked at her confused.**

"**Van… everything that has been done was for Hitomi and yourself to realize the power you both possess." Serena said to him.**

"**You telling me that you put yourself and your child's life on the line to…" Van stopped at his words.**

"**If I hadn't you would not possess the knowledge you both now have." Serena said to him. "Van I have no regrets about anything you are my family and I would gladly lay down my life for you and the ones you love." Serena said to him again looking at her Starlight. Van watched her she suddenly had a sad look on her face.**

"**What are you thinking about?" Van asked her.**

"**The future…" She said. "I must return soon and release my power on earth when I do things are going to change and I'm afraid that she will not have a place there." Serena said to him a tear threatening to come out. She looked at Van.**

"**Van I have made a decision… and I must ask you one last favor…" Serena said stopping to look at Starlight.**

"**What might that be?" Van asked her.**

"**I want you and Hitomi to raise her here on Gaea where I know she will be safe from those who might want her out of the way later." She said with a heavy heart to him. Van sat there in shock that she would ask such a thing. **

"**I would be honored to…" he finally said after a long silent pause.**

"**There will come a day when she will be called upon till then I know she will be happy here with you two. Besides it won't be as if she won't know at all since Hitomi and I are one in the same in a lot of ways. And who better to raise her than her own family." Serena said looking at the bright side of things.**

**The time came when Van and Hitomi had wed not long after that Serena and Amara had headed home to fulfill what needed to be done.**

**One night when the earth and the moon were bright Van and Hitomi looked up at the night sky holding Starlight telling her of the story about her mother, it was that night they saw the earth being covered by a sliver light that shone for hours after that night took place the earth forever had a sliver glow surround it and every night they told Starlight the legend of the mystic moon and the beautiful gentile queen that now ruled over it…**

**A/N: well folks here is where I end this part of the story if you want to know more you will have to read Help from beyond the time barrier…. This story was a prequel to that one…. sorry if I sped things up here at the end but I wanted this done by Christmas and here it is Christmas eve so here you all go… this was an awesome story for me to write and I love an appreciate all those who read it and reviewed it…**

**It has been a pleasure…. Please tell me what you thought about this fic it helps me in future writings…. Well bye for now…. Merry Christmas!!!! And have a wonderful New Year!!!! Till next fic….. bye now…..**


End file.
